Tell No One
by Dancer92
Summary: 'Nobody can know. It would be a danger to us all and danger and death will follow in its path.' Follow the story of our favourite lovers as they journey to rid the world of evil that tests their limits, relationships and sanity. Bondings and a darker sides shown with our favourite couples. HP/GW HG/RW V/GW
1. The Witches Words

Chapter One 

The Witches Words

Harry Potter, an intelligent, eccentric young man was currently nursing a large bruise on his right shoulder. He had acquired this bruise by merely walking into the door of his own bedroom earlier this evening. He had heard the sounds of yelling and strange lights were shining through his door. Naturally, thanks to his almost constant paranoia, he had brandished his wand and ran towards the commotion. Which had turned out to be a videogame that Dudley was playing via his new flat screen television, feeling rather stupid Harry had turned and quite promptly walked into his door? It was the best birthday present the Dursley's had ever given him.

He would be turning seventeen in fifteen minutes time and a member of the Order was supposed to have picked him up fifteen minutes ago. Unlike most teenage boys whereupon the concept of turning seventeen would be highly anticipated, Harry Potter was dreading what the next fifteen minutes might bring. In the wizarding world, turning seventeen meant that you become an adult and are granted the same rights as any other adult wizard; similar to the muggle world. Yet, unlike any other young wizard his age, turning seventeen could become his undoing, especially if Tonks decided to not bother coming to get him. Sighing and running a hand through his hair in exasperation he gazed about the room which had been given to him, somewhat reluctantly, six years ago; it hadn't changed much, Dudley's old toys still lay strewn about the shelves on the far wall and the wallpaper had maintained its dark mossy green and brown colours. His door still bore the sufferings of the harsh locks put on to prevent him from leaving to attend his second year of Hogwarts, the cat-flap swayed slightly from the breeze of his open window. Harry wondered briefly if the Dursley's would repair the flap now he was leaving them, for good. His trunk was packed, fully for the first time. All the old Gryffindor mementos he had sell taped to the wall had been taken down and placed in his trunk; Hedwig, already sent to the Burrow with his Firebolt and a letter to the Weasley's concerning his arrival and stay, her cage had been shrunk and also placed in his trunk. In fact, gazing around the room, apart from the door, it was as though he had never stepped a foot in this room, all the signatures that had made it his had been taken away and left what appeared to be a barren old playroom. All that was left of Harry was a bunch of newspaper's and magazines strewn across his desk.  
He rose and rolled his shoulder a few times, it felt sore, but he had definitely had worse. He strode over to his desk and glanced down at the papers strewn across it. Over the past two weeks, he had acquired every copy paper of every paper in the wizarding world. There were copies of the Daily Prophet, all of which mentioned him being, _'The Chosen One' _on at least every page. Copies of the Quibbler, which had always been his favourite magazine, he had even started acquiring The Witches Words, an incredibly girlish magazine that he usually wouldn't be caught dead reading, but as they had sent him a magazine two days ago with a beautiful, tasty fruit basket, that now he felt rude by not buying their magazine. He set about gathering them up into a pile, intending to throw them away, when an article from, The Witches Words caught his attention, it was yesterdays edition and, due to the bedroom clearout, he had not even noticed the photograph of himself blushing on the front page. Curious and slightly nervous he started to leaf through the magazine until he found the article in whish he was featured; just the title struck him cold.

!**Harry Potter's Slippery Love!**

_Harry Potter, most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world is now off the market! That's right ladies you read correctly! Rumours have it that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One is currently dating the very fiery teenage youngster Ginny Weasley. It is unknown when the couple first became an item, but due to investigation, it is obvious that the two of them appear to be very much in love! Weasley, youngest in her family with six older brothers has been known to have sought after our Mr Potter for several years according to our sources. _

'_Ever since Harry saved her in second year from the Chamber of Secrets she has been all over him, always following him around and fawning after him! She even joined the Quidditch team so she could get closer to him! 'said Lavender Brown a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_It is well known that during Harry's Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened. The details are sketchy, but it did not remain hidden that Harry Potter and his sweetheart's brother, Donald Weasley saved Ginny Weasley from the clutches of the Basilisk itself! However recent events have stirred old memories, or perhaps old fears and an anonymous source tells us that they believe the rescue of Weasley to be a ruse concocted by Weasley herself! It has been brought to light that it was indeed Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor student that released the Basilisk during her second year into the school, petrifying several muggle-born students in the process! _

_Is Harry Potter bedding down with Slytherin's heir? _

_Rest assured readers that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have not been seen together since the death of Albus Dumbledore. It is unknown whether or not Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley is still an item, and if they are, let us all pray that young Mr Potter can break free from this spell that has been placed upon him and leave Slytherin's heir to find her true place; by You Know Who's side perhaps? _

_Follow the story in the next edition with Harriet Sways! _

_Article rated five smiles _

Harry stared at the article in shock his mouth dry and hands shaking. The fact that this woman has been stupid enough to highlight to a world of war what was occurring in his love life was not even the worst thing. But telling the nation that his girlfriend is the heir of Slytherin! Fuck! Frustrated he pushed the article away from him and stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. He strode over to the window and glared out at the stars. How did she know? Whipping around he snatched up the article again, desperately searching for anything that might give him a hint as to whom the anonymous source might be, it would have been more apt to have named them a cowardly source for that is all they were. He banged his fists onto the cupboard door and was rewarded with the sound of wood breaking. Smirking slightly he turned back to the window and stared out. When he had left school this year, he had made sure that Ginny would be safe by breaking-up with her in a very public scene at Dumbledore's funeral, and now thanks to this Harriet Sways, she was in more danger than ever before! Fuck! He banged his hand on the window and felt a frustrated tear drip down his cheek. Why does everyone he comes into contact with end up dying or in mortal peril? 'It isn't fair!' he screamed and punched the window, hard, harder than necessary causing a large crack in the glass and blood on his knuckles from the tiny cuts.  
'Well punching a window will do that to you Harry,'  
He whirled around and took him with his wand ready to shout any jinx or curse at the intruder.  
'Easy Harry, its just me,' said the voice in the shadows and inched forward, the first thing he saw was bright violet spiky hair. 'Wotcher Harry. Are you going to lower your wand?'  
Harry's hand remained steady with blood dripping onto the floor.  
'Who told the Order where to find my friends and I in the fifth year when we were at the Department of Mysteries.'  
'Really Harry, do you not trust me-'  
'Who told you!' he shouted  
'Severus Snape via fire! Merlin's pants Harry haven't you gone a little over the top?'  
Harry lowered his wand and cocked his head to one side shrewdly, 'coming from an Auror I'm surprised Tonks.'  
Tonks sighed in exasperation and approached him slowly, 'Harry people like me can't be copied. I'm a metamorphagus remember? Polyjuice Potion doesn't work on us or on the people that use our hairs. I thought I told you that?' Harry shook his head in reply. 'Oh, well sorry. Why did you punch the window?'  
'Because of this,' he hissed throwing the magazine at her. Tonks glanced down at the article and gasped, 'now you see why I'm so pissed, who the fuck would do this? And why isn't the Order tracking the asshole down?'  
Tonks continued to scan through the article as she replied, 'this is the first I have heard or seen of this, Slytherin's heir are they being serious? Ignore it Harry its trash, we'll put extra detail around the Weasley's to make sure that Ginny is safe.'  
'It's not her safety at home I'm worried about it's when she returns to school, when Voldemort reads it, when the whole fucking nation reads it. She's screwed Tonks, not a chance that she can be spared now. Not now.' He whispered the last two words and his head drooped.  
'Oh Harry we will look after her, all of us, you know we are all like family,' Tonks wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, 'we will figure it out I promise. But now we need to get out of here, we only have two minutes till your birthday.' She pulled away from him and shrunk his trunk and placed it in her pocket in less than five seconds. 'Ready to go? Everything sorted?'  
'Yeah lets just get out of here,' he said wiping a sleeve across his eyes, Tonks tactfully pretended not to notice.  
'Okay take my arm, we have ten seconds,'  
'Tonks how are we going to apparate with the wards up?' Harry asked confused. Tonks winked at him, 'We are going to apparate the moment they fall in 3, 2, and 1'  
And then it all went dark and Harry was leaving Privet Drive forever.

Please Review and give some feedback! Thank you!


	2. Weasley's Words

Chapter Two 

Weasley's Words

!** Harry Potter's Slippery Love!**

_Harry Potter, most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world is now off the market! That's right ladies you read correctly! Rumours have it that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One is currently dating the very fiery teenage youngster Ginny Weasley. It is unknown when the couple first became an item, but due to investigation, it is obvious that the two of them appear to be very much in love! Weasley, youngest in her family with six older brothers has been known to have sought after our Mr Potter for several years according to our sources. _

'_Ever since Harry saved her in second year from the Chamber of Secrets she has been all over him, always following him around and fawning after him! She even joined the Quidditch team so she could get closer to him! 'said Lavender Brown a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_It is well known that during Harry's Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened. The details are sketchy, but it did not remain hidden that Harry Potter and his sweetheart's brother, Donald Weasley saved Ginny Weasley from the clutches of the Basilisk itself! However recent events have stirred old memories, or perhaps old fears and an anonymous source tells us that they believe the rescue of Weasley to be a ruse concocted by Weasley herself! It has been brought to light that it was indeed Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor student that released the Basilisk during her second year into the school, petrifying several muggle-born students in the process! _

_Is Harry Potter bedding down with Slytherin's heir? _

_Rest assured readers that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have not been seen together since the death of Albus Dumbledore. It is unknown whether or not Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley is still an item, and if they are, let us all pray that young Mr Potter can break free from this spell that has been placed upon him and leave Slytherin's heir to find her true place; by You Know Who's side perhaps? _

_Follow the story in the next edition with Harriet Sways! _

_Article rated five smiles _

Slytherin's heir? True place by Voldemorts side! The thought makes her gag, oh yes I really have a thing for bald guys with no nose that talks to snakes, yummy. Throwing the article on the bed she strides over to the vanity table furiously blinking back tears. How dare they taint her relationship with Harry, it's disgusting; Voldemort and his faithful Death Eaters are out there now raping, mutilating and killing not just witches and wizards but muggles, do people really have nothing to care about apart from the love life of adolescents?

… _rescue of Weasley to be a ruse concocted by Weasley herself__! _the words echo in her head reverberating around her skull again and again.

'No!' she screamed and threw her hairbrush at the mirror on her vanity table the mirror smashed and crumbled to the floor, ironic she thought as she gazed down at the pieces scattering the vanity table and carpet, I'm all in pieces now. She gazed down at the distorted images of herself, a touch of red hair here, dark almond shaped eyes there. 'I didn't do anything,' she whispered, 'and I smashed a mirror, even better.' Wiping her eyes she bent down and picked up a shard of the broken mirror and promptly sliced her hand on the jagged edge.

'Shit!' she exclaimed dropping the shard on the floor where it smashed again into what looked like a hundred pieces. The blood from the cut dripped and fell onto mirror shards a vivid red that almost matched her hair. A knock on the door almost made her shriek irrationally and she turned to see Hermione peering in through the doorway with wide eyes. 'Ginny are you alright' she asked easing herself into the room.

'No Hermione, I'm not why are people such idiots that can barely see past there own nose?'

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded slowly, 'You've read the article?'

'Gee you think,' Ginny replied sardonically, 'incidentally why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't think you should know until things have calmed down a little.'

Ginny eyes, darker than normal met Hermione's doe eyes angrily, 'didn't think I should know that I am the new Dark Lady of the wizarding world?' Despite her anger Ginny smiled slightly, 'Dark Lady doesn't sound too impressive does it? Sounds more comical, perhaps I could be Queen of the Dark Ones or something with a nice ring to it like that.'

Hermione smiled slightly, a touch of relief evident in her eyes. 'Exactly Ginny, the whole concept is comical. You going dark is an unfathomable idea, completely unrealistic.'

'But not everyone is going to agree with you Hermione, especially with the war.'

Hermione walked over to Ginny and took her hands in hers, 'Ginny, your friends know you and are aware that what is written in this article isn't you, we have your back that's what matters.'

Through her tears Ginny smiled, 'thank you Hermione.' They embraced and Ginny clung to Hermione sobbing into her shoulder; the sound of someone apparating outside tore them apart.

'Harry.' They whispered in unison before dashing to Ginny's bedroom window to gaze out over the small field before the house. Sure enough after a few moments of searching through the darkness a flash of glasses attracted their attention and Ginny could just make out the silhouette of Harry making his way slowly to the house; he looked weary and out of sorts. Without sparing a thought she was running from the window, down the rickety old stairs and out through the front door and straight into his arms.

'Oh, Harry,' she sobbed frantically attempting to pull him closer it was in this moment she realised that his arms were not encircled about her in its mandatory way, instead the were by his sides and his entire stance was wooden and reserved.

'Ginny!' a voice from behind her shouted, 'get off him, can't you see that he doesn't want a hug right now?'

She pulled away and took Harry's right hand turning to see who had been rude enough to interrupt, of course, who else other than Ron would have no tact? She began to turn to share an exasperated look with Harry, and that's when she saw it. His eyes carried no real warmth for her, there was a strange reserved aura to him that she had never seen or felt before, and it was in that instant she realised that he didn't really give a damn about her; or that he was being his usual self- righteous self. Well fine, she thought, two can play at that game Potter. Turning on her heel and whipping him with her long hair, she strode into the house without a backward glance.

'You alright there mate?' Ron asked. Sullenly Harry nodded in reply.

'I didn't expect it to be that bad,' he sighed.

'Ignore Ginny mate, she's always been nuts for you and breaking up with her for Voldy Moldy isn't gonna change that.' Ron placed one arm around Harry's shoulders and began leading him into the house.

'Tonks, you coming in for a bit?' Ron threw back over his shoulder.

'Oh remembered I'm here have you?' she grumbled shuffling after them into the house, 'It isn't as though he would be here without me, and yes Harry you're welcome,'

Guiltily Harry and Ron froze in their tracks and turned to give Tonks a rueful smile.

'Sorry Tonks, please allow me to express my undying devotion to you for saving me from the fate of spending my last moments at the Dursley's,' Harry fell to his knees in front of her, 'you are my saviour,'

Tonks snorted and swatted him on the head, 'get up Harry, you oaf.'

Grinning broadly he rose and bowed to her gesturing to the door, 'after you my lady.'

Shaking her head and smiling to herself Tonks attempted to stride proudly through the door, but of course tripped over the old Wellington boot before the door. 'Damn it!' she cursed as she fell forward into the Weasley kitchen.

'You should watch where you step Tonks,' Harry said smirking and stepping over her to enter the kitchen.

'Harry!' Molly Weasley cried as Tonks, grumbling, rose off the ground, 'How are you my dear boy!'

'Good, Mrs Weasley thanks.' He smiled at her and opened his arms for the hug that was sure to come.

'Happy Birthday! Seventeen at last,' she said engulfing him in a hug that almost cracked his ribs.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' his voice muffled from her flesh and cardigan.

'You need some food in you Harry,' she murmured disapprovingly. 'Come the girls and I have prepared a special birthday treat for you.' She led him from the kitchen with Tonks and Ron following, both sporting rather large grins. What the hell is happening now? Harry thought as he walked down the narrow corridor to the living room.

'SURPRISE!'

Jolted from his thoughts Harry gazed around the small living room which had been packed with members of the Order of the Phoenix all smiling at him wearing wizard party hats; Remus Lupin stood by the coffee table looking as shabby as customary, yet appeared oddly jolly. Hagrid was sat at the back of the room next to the large open window blowing his nose on his tablecloth sized spotted hanky. They were all here, all the Weasley's, Mad-Eye, Kingsly, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Nevile and in the middle stood Ginny holding a large cake in the shape of a snitch with seventeen candles glowing.

'Blow out your candles Harry dear,' Mrs Weasley said giving him a slight push forwards.

'Happy Birthday Harry,' Ginny whispered holding the cake out a little farther. 'Make a wish,'

I wish we could be together, he thought before blowing out the candles staring deeply into her eyes.

'So do I,' Ginny murmured still looking at him.

'You do what Ginny,' Harry asked confused

'Wish we could be together,' Ginny said also becoming confused, 'what you said.'

'I didn't say anything Gin,' Harry replied stepping away slightly.

'Yes you did, you said, I wish we could be together, I heard you.' She said angrily, the cake shook slightly.

'Ginny I didn't say anything,' he said, why don't you believe me you stupid woman. Ginny gasped, 'don't you dare call me stupid Harry Potter!' she dumped the cake in his hands allowing some to splatter onto his shirt in the process. 'Yes you said that aloud as well,' she said sarcastically before turning and stalking from the room, leaving Harry spluttering in her wake and a room of silence.

'What just happened?' Harry demanded gazing around the room in shock, 'did anyone in here, hear me call Ginny stupid?'

Heads shook around the room with perplexed expressions being displayed on various faces, Moody's eye spun and seemed to disappear inside his head.

'She's destroying her room, smashed a mirror already,' he replied.

'Actually Mad-Eye, she smashed that earlier today after reading the Witches Words article.' Hermione interrupted.

'She's read it?' Harry blanched; Hermione nodded sadly, 'damn that's why she was so upset. I am going to kill that fucker Harriet Sways!'

'Harry Potter! You can't kill a woman,' Hermione gasped just as Mrs Weasley shouted, 'language!'

'Sorry, Mrs Weasley. Yes I can Hermione; did you see what the bitch wrote? Sorry again Mrs Weasley,' Harry added as Mrs Weasley opened her mouth again with her eyes flashing.

'Yes Harry, I did, and it's terrible. But it doesn't excuse-'

'What article are we talking about here?' Ron asked interrupting Hermione's speech, earning himself a scowl which he shrugged off.

'This article,' Harry snarled pulling it from beneath his robe and throwing it at him.

'_Harry Potter, most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world is now off the market! That's right ladies you read correctly! Rumours have it-'_Ron read aloud, 'Merlins pants Harry is this about your _lurv_ life?'

'Mine and your sisters,' He replied from where he had seated himself on the couch, face buried in his hands.

'What?' several alert voices bark. Suddenly the entire party was congregated around the pink coloured parchment reading the article, apart from Harry and Tonks who went to sit beside him in sympathy.

'This isn't good, Potter,' growled Moody, 'having a girlfriend in broad daylight in the middle of a war that _you_ are the middle of. What were you thinking?'

'I wasn't thinking, Mad Eye. I was too busy being happy, fully, for the first time in my miserable fucking life.' He rose in exasperation, 'nobody had ever made me feel the way Ginny did. Full of light, as though the world was far away and nothing else mattered. It was nice to have something that helped make me forget all the shit that happened during the day at night. Those nights made me feel like a real person and not just the Chosen One.' The pacing he had begun ceased as he turned to gaze at them all, 'please don't believe that I don't love all of you. But Ginny, Ginny helped me to forget.'

There was a moments silence throughout the room before a soft cough broke the revere. 'Be that as it may Harry, you have put my daughter at risk and for that consequences must take place,' Mr Weasley spoke. Harry's face paled and his eyes took on the look of a wounded animal. 'No, Harry, not you!' Mr Weasley said hastily, 'but we need to decide what must happen with Ginny now. It won't be safe for her to return to Hogwarts and thus what are we to do about her education?'

'I believe that is easily rectified, Arthur,' Lupin said from the fire, 'I have a friend that I was considering asking to provide some training over the next four weeks, however as Ginny's schooling is a issue I believe I should take steps.' Lupin turned and gazed at the crowd before him, 'Harry, Ron, Hermione, it has not gone unnoticed how prime the three of you are for trouble and with Harry's new title of the chosen one, I believe that training for the three of you should begin training immediately; and now that Ginny is unable to return to school, I believe she should join them Arthur.'

'What sort of training?' Hermione asked inquisitively.

'Training in curse-breaking, healing, defensive, physical; everything you can imagine, giving you the best fighting chance possible.'

'So we will be trained to be super wizards or something?' Ron asked grinning. Lupin smiled wryly, 'yes super wizards that will be trained to deal with everything thrown at them. Everything.'

'Well what are you waiting for?' Harry asked, 'call your friend.' Lupin nodded.

'Molly, might I use the fireplace in the kitchen, more privacy you know.'

'Of course, Remus.' Mrs Weasley flustered she turned and left the room quickly taking a harassed werewolf with her.

'Training to be a super wizard,' Ron said in a awed voice, 'I wonder if we will get magic cloaks or something.'

'Ron this has to be taken seriously,' Hermione admonished

'Hermione, let me have some fun imagining it at least, isn't she being harsh Harry? Harry?' Ron shouted the last phrase but Harry was already half way up the stairs heading to Ginny's room. However he found her before he even knocked on her door. She was standing at the top of the stairs with an extendable ear trailing from her own.

'Hey,' she said with a rueful smile dancing across her petite features.

'Hey,' Harry replied, 'can we talk?'

'I think we need to,' she said pulling him into her bedroom.

Hey there.

Please review and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	3. Love and Revelations

Chapter Three

Love and Revelations 

The light from the window glinted on the mirrored pieces on the floor causing a strange spectrum of light to dance across the room caressing the walls, carpet and naked skin of Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter turned his head slightly to gaze down at her silent sleeping form, guess this means we are a couple again, he thought blissfully. Reaching out he stroked his hand down her arm feeling the soft hairs bristle under his phantom fingers; he shuffled closer and planted a soft kiss on her brow before falling back against the soft pillows and gazing up at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. Instead he found himself daydreaming about the events which had taken place over the last couple of hours.

It was all her fault he decided, if she hadn't pulled him into her room and kissed him like that. Pressing herself against him so he had no means of escape, with the door solidly behind him he was at her mercy. Her hands roamed over his chest and up into his hair, clutching at the short strands at the base of his neck; deciding to reciprocate Harry pulled her close to him and buried one hand in her hair whilst the other cupped her behind, she had gasped into his mouth and taking the opportunity he had taken her mouth with his tongue which, judging from her soft moan, she gladly accepted. They had kissed this way for a while, hands roaming over each others bodies frantically, reminding themselves of what they had sorely missed. Soon however, their movements had slowed until it consisted mainly of petting, light soft kissing and Eskimo kisses.

'I heard what you said,' she breathed against his lips, 'and I feel the same way for you; I never want to let you go. I can't.'

'But Gin, you have to,'

She pulled away from him abruptly, eyes sparking with something more than lust, 'what?' she demanded.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration and looked down at the ground,

'I can't ask you to be with me, not with the target that will be put on your head, how do you think I would feel if I had to attend your funeral?'

'Oh you stupid man! I already have a target on my head!' Ginny cried throwing her hands in the air and striding away from him, carefully avoiding the glass on the floor, 'even without you I was in danger! I am a pure blood that has supposedly disgraced the name of wizard, I have been possessed by Voldemort, am now apparently Slytherin's heir and to top it off, I am the only female bred Weasley for generations born last after six brothers! If the power I carry in my blood wasn't sought after by Voldemort then he's an idiot! I didn't need you Harry to make me a target; I was one long before we fell in love.' Her voice caught on the last word and she cleared her throat to cover it, 'being with you will probably keep me safer than if I wasn't with you Potter, so grow a pair and take me back.'

Harry gaped at her, shocked by the revelations she had just provided.

'You were already in danger?' he whispered.

'Of course I was,' she said exasperated.

'Then why the hell did you even sign up for more by being with me? You truly are insane Weasley.'

'Sign up.' She said her eyes flashing dangerously, 'as I recall _Potter_ you were the one to kiss me in front of the entire common room after that Quidditch match, you were the one that flirted with me for months before and _you_ were the one that asked me out! How _dare_ you attempt to insinuate that this is my entire fault!'

'So then you didn't want to really be with me? I forced you?' he asked wounded.

'You have a bludger for a brain!' she shouted causing him to flinch slightly, 'I have loved you since second year Harry! I had a crush on you since the first! If this isn't a dream come true then I don't know what is anymore! Yet you're telling me that it has to end because of something as silly as danger? You are the most, inexcusable, despicable, idiotic-'

And then he had kissed her. Alright so perhaps it hadn't been her fault completely he thought ruefully. Perhaps he shouldn't have kissed her, but he had wanted to, badly. She had looked so beautiful with her eyes flashing and her skin slightly flushed with her long red hair scattered about her shoulders, whipping back and forth. The thought caused a tightening in his boxers which he shrewdly recalled appearing several hours ago in the jeans which now lay on the floor by the bed ending the trail from the door. The trail consisted of two t-shirts, a skirt, a pair of underwear, a bra and finally some jeans. He had attempted to ask about the revelations provided to him about her family and the power in her blood, he suspected that it meant she was a powerful witch; which was palpable to all that duelled her. Or that there was some other power in her bloodline that was unknown in the wizarding world, either way it made her a special witch, even more special than he knew.

A movement from Ginny caused him to flicker dark green eyes over to her form which had rolled onto it side slightly revealing her small pert breast which had felt so soft in his hands and mouth. The memory of her nipples hardening around his tongue caused a soft moan to escape from his lips. They hadn't had sex. But they had come close, so close; close enough that Harry had nearly yelled in frustration. But he loved this young women curled up beside him in bed, and she loved him, and that was enough. For now.

Hey there.

I know it's not very long but I didn't think the discussion needed to be dragged out too long. Next chapter shall make up for it though : D

Please review and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four

The Morning After 

The sound of softly breaking glass followed by a low curse woke him early the next morning from a pleasant dream of lying in a meadow counting the stars. Another piece of glass broke under a small foot and Harry opened one eye to see Ginny darting quietly across the room acquiring clothing from various obstacles about the room; chairs, end tables and a desk.

'Ginny,' he moaned, 'whayadoin? Come back to bed.'

Ginny giggled as his hand lolled out of the bed in an attempted beckoning gesture, but instead flopped to the floor in exhaustion. She crept slowly over to him and crouched down so she could see the one visible eye.

'It's nearly seven, you need to get back to Ron's room before Mum and everyone else wakes up.'

'Nooo,' he groaned face planting the pillow.

'Yes, Harry, get up you lump,' she said sternly with a smile tugging her lips upwards.

'You're staying with me,' he said in a babied staccato voice, which, Ginny considered, to be sweeter than words.

'Really, Potter? And how are you going to manage-' she broke off and let out a loud shriek as Harry unexpectedly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into bed, rolling so that she ended up pinned beneath him gazing up at a smiling, hair tousled manic.

'Just like that,' he smirked.

'Well Mr Potter, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?' Ginny asked coyly.

'Nothing,' Harry replied, 'I want to talk to you about last night.'

Ginny's heat felt like it dropped to her stomach and the air left her chest.

'No, no Gin,' Harry frantically running one hand through his hair, 'I mean how are we going to deal with this?'

'Deal with what,' she whispered, her eyes narrowing.

'How to keep _this_ a secret. Us. Our relationship. No one can know about this Ginny.' She sat up, pushing him off her so they were sat facing one another on her bed with pink spotted pillows.

'Why does it have to be kept a secret?' she asked, 'besides Voldemort.'

'Besides Voldemort?' Harry enquired in exasperation, 'alright then, let's make a list. Shall we?' he got up off the bed and began to pace in front of her bed. 'Number one, Voldemort. Number two, Death Eaters. Number three, the entire nation believes that you are trying to sabotage all hope for the light by leading me astray. Is _that_ enough reasons?' Harry whirled around to gaze at her angrily, 'why do I need any other reason than Voldemort Ginny? He has already used you once, why allow it a second time? Or put yourself in more danger as though to encourage him?' he strode back to her and took her face in his hands roughly, 'I can't loose you Ginny, I can't loose somebody else I care about! I just can't,' he collapsed to his knees before her and dropped his head into her lap. Ginny momentarily stunned, just stared at the wall above Harry's head in shock, her hands glued to her sides. A strange guttural noise sparked from Harry's chest and Ginny was jolted back into the moment. Softly she lifted her left hand and smoothed his hair, _it's alright_, she thought, _it will be alright_.

'It won't Ginny, it's to hard.' he moaned, his voice muffled by her lap.

'Okay, here's what we are going to do,' she said, abruptly pulling his face to eye level, 'we are not going to tell anyone about us. We are going to keep it a secret, as it means that much to you; but if we do this Harry you cannot tell anyone. I mean it you can tell no one. Understood?'

Harry nodded, a smile breaking out across his face melting Ginny's heart. _This is why I am crazy enough to do this_, she thought, _for that smile_.

'You are crazy to do this Gin, but I am so glad you are,' he said pulling her into a hug.

'How did you know I was thinking that?' she asked pulling away and gazing sceptically into his eyes.

'I didn't, you said it _aloud. _You seem to be doing that a lot lately.' He laughed. As Ginny opened her mouth to reply an abrupt knock on the door stopped her.

'Ginny, are you awake?' Mrs Weasley called through the door.

'Yes, Mum,' Ginny shouted back as Harry scrambled about the room pulling on his clothes.

'Can I come in for a moment to talk to you?' she asked.

'Um, can't we talk later Mum?' Ginny replied throwing Harry his socks one at a time.

'We can not Ginerva, open this door now.' Mrs Weasley banged on the door.

'Two seconds Mum!' Ginny yelled panicking as both she and Harry ran frantically around the room trying to find his shirt, finding it under the bed she pulled it out, dusted it and threw it at Harry, who just had time to shrug it onto his shoulders as Mrs Weasley burst into the room.

'Ginerva Weasley!' her voice rang through the room, fortunately due to her focus on Ginny she didn't notice Harry quickly buttoning his shirt by the window, 'since when is it- oh!' she stopped her rant short as she noticed Harry stood by the window with his hands in his pockets. 'Harry dear, what are you doing in here?' Mrs Weasley glanced at Ginny dressed in a long T-shirt for bed and her eyes hardened, '_what_ are you doing in here?' she asked dangerously. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled his feet; he winced as a piece of glass softly cut into his heel.

'The mirror,' he said, struck with inspiration, 'Ginny smashed it last night and asked me to repair it this morning before anyone saw it. That's why she didn't want to let you in; she didn't want you to see it.'

'Is this true Ginny?' Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

Dumb-struck with the brilliance of the lie, Ginny simply nodded.

'Well then, hurry and repair it then Harry dear. Remus will be arriving shortly.'

'Are we are we starting our lessons today?' Harry asked in excitement.

'Perhaps,' Mrs Weasley said with a smile, 'let's hope one of your lessons is on lying successfully.' She left the room chuckling to herself.

'Damn,' Ginny murmured.

'I agree,' Harry replied brandishing his wand, 'we need to be more careful, I'm sorry I should have left this morning when you told me to,'

'Yes you should,' she said with a smile, 'one day you will learn I am always right, Potter.'

'Oh really?' he said, '_Reparo.' _The pieces of the mirror rose up and flew back into their frame settling into their old arrangement in less than five seconds.

'Really,' Ginny said through a yawn. 'Now get out I want to get dressed.'

Harry pouted, 'I wanna see that.'

'No!' Ginny laughed pushing him out the room, 'I will see you downstairs. Goodbye!' and slammed the door shut in his grinning face.

Making his way downstairs, Harry found that he felt considerably lighter on his feet than usual, perhaps this was the effect Ginny had on him; he felt like nothing could harm him and that Voldemort was just some school bully that needed to be dealt with. He entered the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Weasley in deep discussion by the stove.

'Good morning!' he said brightly, seating himself beside Ron who had his head in his hands and, Harry strongly suspected, had gone back to sleep. 'What's for breakfast today Mrs Weasley?'

'Bacon sandwiches Harry,' she replied pointing her wand at a plate of bread which rose and drifted towards the table.

'Can I help with anything?' he asked.

'No need, it's all done,' she said with a smile. 'Just make your own sandwiches, you to Ron.'

Upon hearing his name Ron jerked and looked around the room looking thoroughly dishevelled. 'Breakfast?' he asked thickly.

'Breakfast,' Harry said pushing a plate with bacon and bread towards his friend, 'did you sleep at all last night?'

Ron wiped one hand across his face and then simply stared at the plate before him as though willing the sandwich to make itself.

'No, was talking to Hermione about tomorrow until Merlin knows what time. What about you? What time did you come up?' Ron asked.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stilled as they listened to Harry's well thought answer to this inevitable question.

'Not sure, I went out flying to clear my thoughts and stayed out there longer than I thought,'

Mr and Mrs Weasley resumed drinking their coffee. _He had no reason to lie to us_ Molly thought to herself, _he was a good boy, man, _she corrected, _trustworthy_.

'You could have asked me mate, had to listen to _her_ yapping away for ever,' Ron groaned.

'Well I apologise if discussing our new education was intolerable for you Ronald,' Hermione strode into the room her light blue robes flapping behind her, and seated herself opposite Ron, 'if you had heard enough of my _yapping_ then _perhaps_ you should have simply informed me, instead of having a sleepless night!'

'What's going on now?' Ginny entered the room wearing a stunning set of green robes which brightened her red hair further, Harry thought she looked beautiful.

'Ronald finds my voice to be intolerable to listen to,' Hermione said haughtily.

'I did not say that, I was just tellin' Harry why I was so tired. So what if I described you exactly how you were!'

Hermione's face turned pink and she gazed at Harry for support.

'Both of you, be quiet and eat you sandwiches, I'm tired,' Harry said shortly, his good mood was slowly fading and it was all because of Hermione and Ron's petty argument, which he secretly was beginning to believe was simply foreplay for them both. The fireplace flared green and Lupin and a stranger stepped into the kitchen.

'Morning Molly, Arthur' Lupin said shortly. Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded in reply. 'Would you mind giving us a moment?' he looked pointedly at the young foursome seated at the table eating sandwiches.

'Not at all Remus,' Mrs Weasley rose and pulled Arthur to his feet before frog marching him from the kitchen. Lupin waited until they were out of earshot before speaking, 'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, this is Fabien Hart. He shall be your trainer.'

Fabien Hart stepped around Lupin and gazed at them all. He didn't look like much, a slight man with mousy blond hair, more lean than brawny and a weak jaw. However his eyes were sharp and an ice cold blue, they flitted about the room taking in every crevice before he even looked at the four seated at the table in slight shock. oHoHHe took in Hermione and Ginny's robes with a smile, which instantly faded as he gazed at Harry's creased shirt and then promptly vanished at the site of Ron with bacon hanging out of his mouth.

'Good morning, I am Fabien Hart, but you can call me Hart and Hart only, understand?' he barked. They nodded in reply and Ron's bacon fell back onto his plate.

'I am not your friend,' Hart said as he began to walk towards the table, 'I am not your guardian or partner. I am your teacher, trainer, and torturer. I am here to train you to face evil and to do this you will be pushed beyond your limits. If you have any doubts, leave the table. Now.' He waited, his eyes flitting from each of them, daring them to stand and leave. No one did, if anything they sat straighter. Hart's lips curled into a smile that didn't appear to suit his face.

'Right, first things first, you two,' he pointed to Ron and Harry, 'need to change into robes, I refuse to train you without robes on.'

'Why?' Ron asked, rather rudely.

Hart rounded on him and placed his hands on the table, leaning so they were practically nose to nose.

'What do you wear when you are outside?'

'Cloak or robes,' Ron replied.

'So don't you think it would be wise to be trained in the correct attire? You need to know exactly where your wand is stored, where your potion vials are, everything is hidden in your robes. Don't you agree?'

Ron nodded sullenly.

'Come on,' Harry murmured, 'lets be quick.' He rose and made his way to the stairs with Ron following in his wake.

'Now then ladies, why don't we make our way to the garden to await the gentlemen?'

Please review and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	5. New Classes

Chapter Five 

New Classes 

As Harry and Ron crunched across the badly kept lawn Harry felt a sweat break out at the nape of his neck and he smirked at the sound of Ron's grumbling about his maroon coloured robes that were tangling round his legs.

'I still don't like the fact that we have to we're these damn things,' he griped, 'they're already getting between my legs.'

'You will get used to it,' Harry replied squinting in the direction of the bright shades of Ginny and Hermione's robes, 'hurry up we're probably missing something important.'

They jogged up a small hill and reached the top in a matter of seconds, well Harry did, and Ron was left panting behind practically crawling up the hill.

'Well it appears we definitely need to have physical sessions as well as the other sessions you will be having,' Hart said disdainfully looking down at Ron in a gasping heap on the floor. Ron glared up at him as he rose shakily to his feet.

'Well now that we are all here and properly attired, I think we should begin.'

'INCENDIO!'

Without warning Hart had whipped out his wand and set Ron's robes on fire. With a yelp Ron pulled out his own wand, after some fumbling through his robes and yelled, 'AGUMENTI!' extinguishing the flames rapidly spreading up his robes. Whilst Ron was busy with this, Hart had brandished his wand on Hermione and Ginny duelling the two of them at once, Hermione was sweating profusely and Ginny's wand arm was tiring, noticing this, Harry had jumped in also, to be instantly struck to the ground by Hart's foot impacting his nose; eyes streaming he saw Hermione spin off into a nearby tree and Ginny flip in midair ending upside down suspended from the air.

'Is this all I get from you!' Hart shouted, 'I had an understanding that you four were magically gifted, not mere children. Especially the Chosen One and the future wife of Voldemort.'

'DIFFINDO!' Ginny screamed pointing her wand directly at Hart's face; it missed by a few inches and instead sliced open his shoulder. With a hiss Hart jerked his wand and Ginny fell from the air landing cat-like on her feet. 'DIFFINDO!' she yelled again, this time aiming at his foot. Hart dodged this time and as he rolled away he aimed his wand at Ginny and shouted, 'AVIS!' a swarm of birds suddenly engulfed Ginny and all that could be seen was flashes of red hair and shrieks as the birds pecked at Ginny's soft flesh.

'DISPERTEO!' a yell came from behind, and Harry, now able to regain his balance, saw Hermione droop back into unconsciousness after saving Ginny from being pecked into oblivion. He rounded on Hart who was stood watching this scene in amusement.

'Any more?' he asked spreading his hands.

'Flipendo,' Harry murmured as quietly as possible.

'PROTEGO!' Hart yelled, 'you need to protect your thoughts Potter.'

'FURNUNCULUS,' Ron cried from behind, his curse hit true and boils erupted onto Hart's face and hands abruptly, 'apparently I don't,' Ron smirked.

Hart pointed his wand at Ginny and cried, 'CRUCIO!' without the slightest hesitation Harry jumped in front of her and took the curse; pain exploded out of every particle, it felt as though his cells were splitting into two and his own screams deafened his ears. The curse was lifted and he opened his eyes to find himself in a foetal position in the meadow with no idea how long he had been under.

'Very good lad. Impressive,' Hart was saying as his hands checked over Harry's limbs.

'Get away from me,' Harry said hoarsely.

'Come on now Harry sit up,'

'No.' Harry replied defiantly.

'Can't you just leave him alone?' came a tearful voice from above him.

'No Miss Weasley, he needs to do this. Sit up Potter, now.'

Something about the tone of Hart's voice awoke something inside of him and he felt himself not only sit, but stand, somewhat shakily true, but stand nevertheless. He heard Ginny and Hermione gasp behind him and Ron say, 'Blimey,' in a hushed voice.

'This is what I am looking for,' Hart said gazing at Harry with something he could only describe as admiration, 'I saw flashes of truly extraordinary gifts in all of you today. But none of you have Harry's recklessness and bravery. However, this is something that needs to be heightened in all you, apart from Harry; who needs to lessen the amount he has.'

Noticing Harry's confused look Hart smiled for the first time all morning.

'Do not misunderstand me Harry, it is excellent to have such gifts, however it can also lead to foolishness and insubordination. You need to learn to control them.'

Harry nodded in agreement ad Ginny gave his shoulder a small squeeze for support.

'Now then, now that the initiation is out of the way I can tell you what you shall be studying.'

With a twirl of his wand, Hart transfigured a table with five different armchairs surrounding it and a goblet per person.

'Please sit,' he gestured to the chairs and each of them slowly walked towards them, sighing as they all settled comfortably into the velvet cushions.

'Hermione please would you pour us some orange juice?' Hart asked politely seating himself in the blue velvet armchair.

'Um, there's no jug.' She replied.

Hart laughed aloud, 'are you a witch or not?'

Hermione blushed and Harry shared a secret grin with Ron as he recalled almost a similar incident during their first year with a large pot of devils snare. As Hermione set about pouring them orange juice from the tip of her wand, Hart passed parchment and quills around the table; when Hermione seated herself again, Hart leant forward over the table.

'Write this down,' he instructed, 'you shall be studying:

* The art of deception- lying

* Muggle fighting

* Wizard duelling

* Potions, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes

* Stealth and planning

* Muggle sources- unlocking doors without a wand etc

* Cooking and Sewing

* Fencing

* Yoga and Gymnastics

* Survival in the wild

* Maintaining your sanity during torture (they all blanched slightly at this)

* Silent Magic

* Occulmency

* Becoming an Animagus

* Wandless Magic

Now take these books,' Hart threw them all a book with the simple title of, Deception. 'Read them, learn the techniques and memories every single one. I don't have time to teach you to lie efficiently; I will merely test you throughout the coming days and record your results. Now take one of these,' he threw them another book each named, Hush It's Just Magic, 'tomorrow we begin to learn how to cast spells silently. I trust you shall study tonight? Until then I bid you adieu.'

With that Hart vanished with a loud crack taking his table and chairs with him; the four of them found themselves on the ground covered in orange juice with very sore behinds.

'Homework!' Ron complained standing and shaking out his legs, 'I don't believe this guy! First he tortuous us with _no_ explanation and then expects us to learn to books in one night! He's worse than Snape he is!' Ron was outraged and he stalked around the meadow pounding his feet into the dirt to express his anger even further than his voice could.

'You knew what you signed up for Ronald,' Hermione said also standing and shaking out her legs, 'we knew it wouldn't be easy.'

'Yes! But this guy is fucking insane! He cast the Cruciatus curse at my _sister_ and instead got my best mate! Merlin! He is crazy!' he shouted into the midday sun.

'Yes he is Ron,' Ginny said from the ground where she leant against the great oak tree, 'but he also knows what he is talking about. We need to listen to him and learn as much as we can, did you not see some of the spells he was casting during his duel with Hermione and I?'

'I was a little preoccupied with making sure I didn't burn to death,' Ron replied sullenly.

'Well they were incredible. They were silent so I don't even have a clue what they were, but they hurt,' Hermione said.

'Exactly, if _Hermione_ doesn't know what they were then he _must_ be good. Sit down, both of you.' Ginny said somewhat exasperated. Hermione instantly seated herself next to Ginny and picked up a book, Ron however remained standing with his arms folded.

'Come on mate,' Harry said waving a book at him, 'let's just give it a go huh?'

Ron looked at the book and that at Harry and sighed, 'always said I would stick with you Potter, better make sure I can survive doing it.'

Harry grinned at him broadly and Ron plonked himself on the floor snatching the book out of Harry's hands.

'So then, what first? Lying or hiding what spells you're thinking?' Ron asked.

'Well, I believe that they balance one another, so if you to take the Deception books first and Ginny and I will read about silent magic, we can compare notes along the way,' Hermione said excitedly.

'It's just like exam revision all over again isn't it?' Ron said to Harry in exasperation.

'Shut up and read your book,' Harry smirked, he heard Ginny muffle a giggle behind her book and smiled slightly. It was like being back at school. He settled down and began to read about lying, cheating and hiding successfully in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world with the dappling sunlight dancing across the pages.

Please _**review**_ and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	6. New Life

Chapter Six

New Life

The blaring of an alarm clock jolted Harry Potter out of a peaceful sleep brandishing his wand prepared to jinx, well, anything. After a quick scan of the room that was now a dull brown due to a lack of fluorescent orange Chudley Cannon posters that once decorated, not only the walls, but the ceiling too; the only remaining poster now hung above Ronald Weasley's bed. Harry's eyes strayed across the room to settle on that bed to find him, likewise, sitting up in bed holding his wand aloft and darting his eyes about the room.

'No rude awakening today then?' he said warily.

'Apparently not,' Harry replied lowering his wand. For the past two weeks they had been gifted with the rude awakenings of their trainer Hart; their gifts being jinxes, hexes, curses, charms and various pranks due to their lack of punctuality on the first day of training.

'Must have decided we had been punished enough,' Ron grumbled laying back down. Harry however, glanced at the alarm clock tittering on the edge of his bedside cabinet.

'Shit!' he shouted and jumped out of bed.

'Where's the fire?' Ron mumbled with his arm covering his eyes.

'It's five forty-five genius, we only have fifteen minutes to get down there!' Harry growled as he ran about the room dressing in clothing he found along the way, 'or do you want another two weeks of waking up drenched with tentacles?'

'Hell no,' Ron said springing from bed and gathering his own clothes from around the room.

Five minutes later they were both sprinting down the stairs, through the kitchen and out through the back door into the garden where they could see Hart stood at the rear holding a gold pocket watch aloft.

'Five minutes spare boys, bravo,' Hart said as they skidded to a stop before him, 'I doubt the girls will be so lucky.'

For the first time Harry noticed the girls weren't waiting with smug smiles as was customary.

'They have been becoming more and more lax with their punctuality over the past few days.' Hart said gazing across the garden, 'ah here we are.'

Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione and Ginny racing down the garden, Ginny slightly in front with a look of sheer determination upon her face and her long hair dancing across her shoulders.

'Bravo Miss Weasley,' Hart said as she slid to a stop before him panting loudly.

'Come on Hermione,' Ron moaned.

Hermione had fallen over a garden gnome and was now running with a slight limp in desperation to reach the end of the garden in time.

'Late,' Hart declared as Hermione pulled up next to him, 'one minute 10 seconds Granger, unacceptable.' He snapped his watch closed and spun to open the back gate. Hermione collapsed to the floor clutching her leg; Ginny hurried forwards and murmured a quick healing charm. A blue glow shone from the end of her wand and radiated onto Hermione's leg, Hermione sighed and gave Ginny a small smile before rising to her feet.

'Well now, you all know what to do,' Hart said turning to face them, 'off you go.'

Without a word all four of them ran one at a time through the open gate and out onto the dirt beaten track that led to the village where they would do a lap around the village before returning to The Burrow for weights and other physical training.

'That was harsh what Hart just did then to Hermione,' Ron said, not even panting; when they had first began the run it was viewed by all of them as a brutal torture so early I the day, now it was a refreshing way for them to wake up, the distance no longer great enough to make them gasp for breath. 'She was only a minute late!' Ron continued, 'and he could see her the whole bloody time!'

'It _was_ harsh,' Harry agreed, 'but those are his rules, and unless you want to go up against him then nothing will change.'

Ron didn't reply he merely gazed straight ahead with only the pounding of his feet on the dirt road to keep him company.

'Im going to talk to Hermione,' Ron suddenly said before jogging backwards towards the girls.

'Thanks for the company.' Harry murmured somewhat grouchily.

'No problem,' said a bright voice from his left. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Ginny, her hair glowing in the sunlight and a broad smile across her face.

'Hey Gin, you okay,' Harry asked

'Not bad, you know how it is, missing my boyfriend,'

'Ah I see, well I am sure he misses you just as much,' he replied smiling at her

'Do you think so?' Ginny posed the question rather shrewdly, 'because he didn't visit me last night, even though we had agreed for over a week that we would after spending not an ounce of time other for two weeks.'

Harry swallowed nervously and glanced at Ginny's expression, and was rewarded with a thundercloud.

'Im so sorry about last night Gin, I couldn't help it, Ron had me all tied up with Occulmency. Im sorry.'

'Humph,' Ginny replied.

There was silence for a few seconds and Harry felt a sweat break out on the nape of his neck which had noting to do with the run.

'Are you okay Ginny?' he asked

'Yes.' She replied shortly.

'Are, are we okay?' he asked hesitantly.

'Fine.'

Harry winced, 'fine,' in Ginny language meant seriously pissed in Harry language.

'Im so sorry Gin, I really could not think of anyway to get out of it.' Harry said earnestly.

'You mean to tell me that after two weeks of training on lying and deception you could think of nothing that would get you out of Occulmency with my darling brother?' she said dangerously.

'Well, no.'

Silence. Harry bit the inside of his gum waiting for the explosion.

'I can not believe you Harry James Potter.' She said, and with that she slammed her shoulder into his and took of at full steam down the hill.

'Ginny!' he shouted after her.

'Harry!' Hermione gasped from behind him, 'you have to go after her! It's the, the-'

'The rules,' Ron finished for her, 'someone needs to be with her.'

Harry nodded, 'we will wait for you at the stone archway,'

'GO!' Hermione and Ron wheezed.

Without another word he took off down the hill after Ginny leaving a cloud of dirt in his wake.

After running for five minutes he caught a glimpse of red hair rounding the last corner before the village came into view. Speeding up he had caught up to her in seconds, grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.

'Right, for starters, I am trying to keep our relationship a secret and last night I would have struggled to do that if I had left Ron,' Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Harry talked over her straight away, 'secondly, I wanted to be with you last night so bad that my scar bled from the effort I putting to prevent Ron finding it in my mind. And thirdly!' he said loudly, 'I can not believe that you were stupid enough to run off on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere with nobody with you! What would you of done if a couple of Death Eaters were strolling past? Yes, you were angry but that does not mean you act like a stupid first year!' he yelled the last part, his anger getting the best of him.

Ginny's eyes filled as she realised the stupidity of her actions.

'Im sorry,' she whispered. 'I was just so worried that I was loosing you again.'

'Oh Gin,' Harry sighed as tears ran down her cheeks, 'come here.'

He took her in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

'I am not going anywhere,' he said kissing her on the top of the head, 'do you think I would leave this fireball?'

Ginny gave a wet sounding giggle.

'Now,' Harry said tilting her chin up so he gaze into her eyes, 'give me that kiss I have been waiting for.'

Ginny smiled slightly before raising herself slightly on her toes and claiming her lips with hers. It was such a soft, intimate kiss that deepened slightly when Ginny wrapped her arms his neck that Harry felt his knees buckle slightly and he moaned into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips and pull away with her eyes shining.

'Shame you couldn't make it last night, you may have gotten more than that,' Ginny smiled provocatively and attempted to move past him, yet Harry had other plans, he grabbed her picked her up and pressed her against a nearby tree.

'Let me show you what I would have done last night,' he murmured in her ear.

As he bent down to kiss her upturned lips he froze suddenly.

'Harry!' he heard from around the corner, Harry quickly lowered Ginny to the ground, brushed her lips and smiled before stepping away and shouting back a reply. A couple of seconds later Ron and Hermione rounded the bend and jogged over to them.

'Everything okay? Hermione asked glancing at Ginny's tear streaked face.

'Fine,' Harry said,

'Ginny?' Hermione checked. Ginny nodded in reply.

'Right then, shall we get going then?' Ron said looking quizzical. They all nodded in reply and set off towards the village. After the village lap they began their way back up the hill to the Burrow.

'Wonder what Mum's gonna be cooking for breakfast, I could go for a bacon sandwich today,' Ron mused.

'Lucky you,' Ginny said darkly.

Since the new training all four of them had under gone serious diet changes. The girls now ate fruit for breakfast, salad for lunch and smaller portions for dinner. Whilst Harry and Ron ate the same as ever before with the extra load of added protein and larger portions to intensify body mass. Hermione had taken to the new diet happily, whilst Ginny resented every movement of it; even though in Harry's opinion she could now be a Victoria's Secrets model with her new body.

'Stop talking about food,' Harry moaned, 'we still have an hour's physical left.'

When they arrived at the Burrow instead of heading to the kitchen, they headed towards Mr Weasley's shed which had been transformed into their own private gym. Unlike most wizard gym's Hart had not bought equipment which helped to intensify muscle strength and endurance instead they had to do it he muggle way, 'character building,' Hart called it.

'Okay, today I want lads on back and arms, ladies, abdominal, legs and arms. Got it?' Hart said sizing them all up, instead of replying they all simply turned and headed to their own equipment.

After an hour they were dismissed and headed to the house for showers and breakfast.

'My back is killing,' Ron groaned trying to rub out a knot in the middle of his back, 'why did he push us so hard today?'

'Must be feeling vengeful,' Hermione griped clutching her stomach, 'well especially to me anyway.

Harry didn't say anything; he simply walked with his head down watching his feet wishing that he could take the day off and go with Ginny to their meeting spot by the lake for a picnic alone. But that wasn't meant to be. He raised his head and glanced at the hills which the sun had now risen above and was casting a warm glow over the garden, the day had only just begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Please _**review**_ and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	7. Simplicity

Chapter Seven

Simplicity

After a quick shower, and a simple breakfast, the four of them made their way to the fireplace and flooed over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The décor hadn't changed much, apart from the scorch marks now lining the walls from spells shot awry.

'Where did Hart say he would be waiting?' Ginny asked glancing round warily as though expecting him to jump out of a corner and attack them.

'Kitchen,' Hermione answered shortly.

The made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen causing the dust buried deep into the worn rugs to rise up in little clouds around their feet. At the bottom of the stairs they encountered the kitchen door; closed and most likely locked.

'Okay then,' Harry said rolling up his sleeves, 'what do we have today?'

Everyday before they could even see Hart at Number 12, they had to unlock a door, locked often with spells that would baffle even a curse-breaker. The first day of training it had taken them nearly an hour to open the door; and that only occurred after several burns, welts and hexes they all felt the brunt of. Every three days, Hart would add a new hex or curse they needed to decipher.

'It doesn't seem as complex as yesterdays,' Hermione said thoughtfully as she waved her wand before it.

'I agree,' Ginny replied who had been muttering spells under her breath for the past five minutes.

Twenty minutes later frustrations were running high.

'This is ridiculous!' Harry spat casting a fireball down the hallway in anger, 'we have tried every counter spell we know! How does he expect to open a door without the knowledge of how to bloody do it?'

'There must be a logical way through,' Hermione said wearily from the floor.

'Yeah, there is,' Ron said suddenly, he rose and walked over to the door which Ginny had just kicked seconds ago.

'Alohomara.'

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

'Alohomara?' Hermione said hollowly, '_nobody_ tried it at some point?'

They all shook their heads dumbly.

'Which is why a witch or wizard should always begin from the ground up when working with enchanted seals,' Hart said from the depths of the kitchen, 'many ignore their basic training and search for methods through complication rather than using simplicity.'

They walked through the door with their heads bowed in shame; Hermione seemed to be in shock with her lack of logic. Hart was seated on a wooden chair tilted precariously on two legs as he gazed at them all.

'What were the enchantments placed upon the door today?'

'A simple locking charm,' Hermione piped up at once, attempting to regain some honour, 'and a Muggle Repellent charm.'

'Correct,' Hart said rocking his chair forward to land on four legs with a harsh _snap_. 'Then why did it take four apt magical people, twenty five minutes to break through?'

'We over complicated the matter sir,' Harry sullenly replied.

'Precisely!' Hart rose from his chair and strode over to them, 'not even half of the wizarding population are as talented as the four of you and less than a quarter are as talented as I, therefore; do not always expect the impossible. Take a seat.'

He gestured to the table where many metal objects were strewn across the surface glinting in the torch light.

'Today we shall be looking at what Muggles call mobile phones.' Hart said when they were seated and gazing at him expectantly, 'now due to last week's lesson on telephones, I expect that this should not be too much of a challenge for you.'

He gazed particularly over at the two Weasley children who were gazing at the materials before them somewhat doubtfully. The two of them always struggled highly with this part of the day; being from a strictly wizarding family, the two of them had never encountered any Muggle objects that worked.

'Can anyone tell me the difference between a telephone and a mobile phone? Granger?'

'A telephone is attached to a chord that links the telephone to a household and uses the electricity of the household and needs a fixed landline connection. A mobile phone is what its name is, mobile. They can be carried outside of the house and taken anywhere in the world as they work from satellite signals and are battery operated.' Hermione seemed to say all of this in one breath as she turned a slight pink during her monologue and gasped for breath at the end of it.

'Correct, Granger. Now this is what a mobile phone looks like,' Hart revealed a simple Nokia which had been hidden in his robes. 'You have half an hour to learn everything you can about how it works and then half an hour to fix your own,' he gestured to the objects before them, 'begin.'

Before he left Hart placed the Nokia on the table and picked an apple up from the fruit bowl in the centre, 'I shall be back in an hour. _Begin_,' Hart walked briskly out of the kitchen eating his apple.

'Right then, pass me the phone please, Harry.' Hermione said holding her hand out for it, as Harry was passing her the phone Ron abruptly stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Hermione.

'Merlin, I hate this hour,' he muttered, 'we're _wizards_ why do we need to understand Muggle technology.' It wasn't a question, just a mere statement to express his frustration.

'You already know the reason Ronald now listen,' Hermione launched into a speech about mobile phones and their uses in the Muggle world. As her voice dragged on, Harry found himself entering a stupor into which he felt the dull ache of his shoulders, he tilted his head slightly to try and relieve some of the tension to no luck; he sighed slightly and settled himself down to try and ignore it. Seconds later he felt a pair of small hands working through the knots created from the physical training earlier in the day. Forgetting himself slightly he gave a soft moan as Ginny found a particularly tender spot and began to unknot it.

'I love feeling your skin under my hands,' she whispered. Harry's eyes flew open and her ministrations became something less innocent, her fingers began to caress softly instead of simply kneaded pressure into his back and he felt his jeans tighten slightly under his robes.

'Err, what ya' doin' Ginny?' Ron's voice asked from, in Harry's opinion, far far away.

'Helping Harry,' Ginny said simply, her hands returned to kneading his muscles again, 'his back hurts.'

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other slightly before Ron cleared his throat, 'I think he's alright now Ginny,'

Harry felt a momentary spark of anger at Ron's mitigated directive which was intentionally trying to get Ginny away from Harry; until he realised that Ron still believed Harry and Ginny to be friends.

'I think I'm okay now Gin, thanks,' Harry briefly brushed his hand with hers before standing up, 'I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom,'

As he left the room and began to climb the stairs he heard Hermione scolding Ginny in hushed tones, 'Ginny, you can't do things like that! You know that the two of you are over, it isn't appropriate-'

Her voice vanished as he rounded the corner and he smirked slightly as he felt a pang of anger and remorse pulse through him from Ginny. He sent a feeling of ease to her and felt her begin to calm down slightly. _This connection saves our relationship_, he thought ruefully; the two of them lately had rather high tempers and were good at calming one another down. Their connection had been discovered one night a couple of weeks ago and Harry remembered it well.

_His dream was rather pleasant; he and Ginny were swimming in a lake of cool water playing a game of tag with one another. The water was easy to glide through and the fish swam beneath them tickling their feet. Suddenly the water became thick and Harry found himself having to put more effort into his strokes, he glanced down at the water and found himself swimming in a pool of blood, and Ginny was there; floating face down in the water. He tried to reach her pushing aside the dead fish which had risen to the surface in his effort to reach her. He pushed aside a particularly heavy one and glanced down at it in confusion to find his hand on a dead Ron's chest; he recoiled with a gasp and looked around the pool which was now filled with floating bodies. _

'_Harry,' they moaned, 'Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry,' _

_He awoke with a start and nearly knocked Ginny off the bed. _

'_Ginny?' he croaked. _

'_Im here,' she answered climbing back up the bed, 'Im here, not dead. See?' she drew back and smiled softly at him. _

'_How did you know that's what I dreamt?' he asked dully taking her hand for reassurance. _

'_I- I saw it,' she whispered. _

'_You saw it?' _

_Ginny nodded her eyes wide and filled with tears. _

'_I woke up and knew that you needed me, so I got out of bed and came straight up. You were rolling around on the bed and moaning, so I sat on the bed and took your hand. Then I saw your dream,' she finished lamely. _

'_You just took my hand? Like this?' he asked more awake now. _

'_Sort of, it was the other hand though.' She said nodding at it. _

_Harry let go of her hand, 'take my hand,' he said offering his right hand to her left. _

_Hesitantly she took his hand. Nothing happened. He was expecting something even slightly magical, a beam of light of _something_. _

Well that sucked_, he thought. _

'_I agree,' Ginny said, 'that sucked.' _

_Harry gaped. 'You just heard my thoughts,'_

'_No I didn't,' Ginny laughed._

'_Yes you did! Just like you heard them downstairs when I thought you were stupid!' _

'_So you did call me stupid?' Ginny asked her eyes flashing._

'_Priorities Gin,' Harry said scathingly, 'you can hear my thoughts!'_

'_But how?' Ginny asked confused._

'_I dunno, love?' he joked._

'_Ha-ha,' she said sarcastically. _My life is getting too weird_, she thought._

'_I just heard you!' Harry said excitedly, 'you said, thought, whatever, that your life is getting too weird!' _

'_We can hear each others thoughts?' she said in wonder. _

We can_, Harry thought to her. _

Things had only gotten better from there, They had decided to keep their new found power a secret from the others as certain questions would be raised, most likely concerning their relationship, which they were unprepared to answer, Instead they read books in their spare time trying to find anything out about wizarding bonds they could; no luck so far though. As they had no answers they began to experiment instead. They could now share emotions as well as thoughts and Ginny was becoming able to give flashes of images into Harry's mind, though nothing sustaining.

As he made his way back to the kitchen Ginny's voice drifted into his mind, _hurry up and get down here, they are driving me crazy_. Harry smiled slightly at the annoyance in her 'voice', _on my way_, he thought back to her.

Upon his entry into the kitchen he found Ron and Hermione repairing their mobile phones with their wands, Ginny however was sat in Harry's recently vacated chair with her arms folded wearing the expression of a thundercloud. He chuckled slightly at the sight, but knowing his girlfriend didn't allow her to hear it. Instead he strode over to her and crouched down before her.

_Come on Gin, calm down. You know that they think we are just friends_, he thought to her.

_I know, that's why I am playing it up_, she replied.

_Don't lie to me Ginerva, I know exactly what your feeling remember? Now stop it, stand up and I will fix your mobile for you,_ he thought.

She smiled ruefully and nodded. Taking his offered hand she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

_Right, here's my wand_, she handed it to him, _now fix my phone_.

The two of them had made this arrangement a while ago. If there was something in Muggle Tech that Ginny couldn't do, then Harry would do it and he would hand sew his garments that needed patching up in the next session. It worked out nicely, even though both felt slight guilt at the expression upon Hermione's face, they still did it at least twice a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

After cooking and flying the four of them settled down to a lunch of homemade onion soup, courtesy of Ginny and Hermione and ham sandwiches from Harry and Ron.

'Well flying went better today,' Hermione said wearily, it was her least favourite lesson of the day.

'Yeah, you didn't fly into the obstacles today,' Ron said through a mouthful of ham sandwich.

'No she didn't,' Ginny said supportively.

The conversation fell and there was just the sound of eating and spoons scraping bowls to fill the silence of the room.

'Half way through the day,' Harry sighed pushing his bowl away from him and settling into his chair deeper.

'Oh yes,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'we just have, duelling, fighting, that stupid obstacle course, Occulmency and Legilmas training, Wandless and silent magic, Animagus training, normal classes and what's the last one? Oh yes torture.'

'Exactly, half way through.' Harry said shortly. He stood up and cleaned their dishes in the same moment.

'Come on we need to be in the drawing room.' Before any of them could respond he had left the room and began up the stairs.

_Calm down Harry_ came Ginny's soothing thought.

_I just get so angry when they complain, we are getting trained to be able to protect, and why don't they understand that?_ His thought louder than normal.

_Don't you shout at me Potter_! Ginny's voice rang through the vaults in his mind and he winced slightly at the volume. _They do realise, _she thought in a softer tone,_ but at the same time they have never worked so hard before. Cut them some slack, they are trying. _

Harry sighed slightly before agreeing.

_Good, _Ginny's voice seemed satisfied_, now wait right there on the landing, we can meet you there. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Upon arriving I the Drawing Room, the four of them acquired four belts from the shelf outside the door. The belts carried all of their necessary equipment, potion vials containing potions for healing, death and explosives. The had several of Fred and George's Detour- Detonators and some of their Peruvian Darkness Powder. There were also some bandages in case there was no time for a healing charm and a couple of small knives in case their wands disappeared. Not to mention a small gun at the back of the belts to use as a last resort. The belts were protected by many shield and protective charms so as to prevent them damaging in battle.

'Ready?' Ginny asked the group as she clicked her belt into place.

'Ready,' they said in unison.

After casing dissolusion charms upon one another they silently crept into the room. In this part of their training they were expected to use all of the skills they had acquired throughout the last two weeks and what they had so far learnt today; they could basically ride a broom if they wished or resort to Muggle sparring, anything goes.

_Can you see or hear anything_? Ginny thought to Harry.

_Nothing, he is hiding._ He replied.

Silently Harry cast a spell that sent a solid fog throughout the room which showed every object in the hidden from his view. In seconds he caught sight of a man crouched low behind the old piano.

_Incarcourous_, he thought and sent the spell silently at the figure that was now attempting to move through the room. A cry meant he had them. He and Ginny ran over to their prey and cast the counter charm to reveal who was hidden entangled in the ropes.

'Ron,' Ginny moaned, 'why weren't you behind us?'

'I was but I lost you when we were invisible,' he grumbled.

'So if this is Ron,' Hermione's voice said next to Harry, 'where is Hart?'

'SECTUSEMPRA!' Harry cried abruptly spinning around, hoping for surprise. A gasp of pain confirmed he had at least injured Hart. 'Follow the blood,' he murmured.

They untied Ron and began to slowly follow the blood trail through the room.

'Stop,' Ginny said flinging her arm out and catching Harry in the chest. The trail had stopped, which meant Hart was healed and back to full fitness.

'Shit,' Ron breathed from behind him.

They instantly formed there defensive circle, protecting one another's backs from unfriendly spells. Harry began searching round the room with his eyes, straining his ears for any sound that might give Hart away. In his minds eye he saw Ginny's view and found she was having no luck either.

'This is ridiculous,' Hermione whispered, 'We are never going to find him like this,'

'We will,' Ron growled, 'he will have to come to us if he wants a fight, we stay.'

There was no argument, during battle scenarios, Ron's strategies were always the best; Harry and Ginny's plans were too rash whilst Hermione's was too obvious, Ron was their greatest asset.

The grating of steel being pulled from a scabbard made all three of them jump and turn to the sound.

'Sorry,' Ron said grinning manically, out of all of them Ron preferred to use weapons the most, 'was just me.'

'No shit,' Ginny said sarcastically as they returned to the positions.

'Well I am sorry for explaining myself-'

'INCOMING!' Harry cried pointing at several beams of light heading in their direction.

'Here we go,' Hermione said grimly tightening the grip on her wand.

'PROTEGO!' they cried simultaneously just before the jets of light hit them. When they emerged from the smoke they caught sight of Hart sprinting towards them.

'Spread out!' Ron roared.

Obediently the four of them moved out from the circle to take cover behind various objects in the room. Ron however moved forward straight at Hart. 'STRAT FIVE!' he bellowed. Knowing what Ron wanted them to do they spread out in different directions. Ron threw his knife straight at Hart's chest, he dodged and it nicked his shoulder, ignoring his injury he ran full pelt at Ron, who at the last moment fell to the floor and rolled, tripping Hart up slightly giving Hermione time to get a good leg-locking jinx in, Ginny leapt out from behind a statue and shouted, 'INCARCOUROUS!' as Hart attempted to stay standing, he was successful until Ginny's ropes bound him and he lost his balance falling abruptly to the floor at Harry's feet who instantly cast a stunning spell upon their instructor. Ron stood and strode over to the others who were all stood staring at Hart motionless on the floor.

'I can't believe that worked,' Ron said awed, 'I mean, it was so simple wasn't it?'

'Maybe that's why he didn't expect it?' Hermione said in a hushed tone, 'I mean it's like us with the door isn't it?'

'Should we wake him up?' Ginny asked, 'Or just have the rest of the day off?'

The three of them gazed at her in shrewdly.

'Galloping Hippogriffs, I was joking okay!'

Harry moved around Hart's body to get a better angle.

'Rennervarate,' he murmured.

Hart awoke with a start and attempted to wrestle out of his bonds before he realised there was no point. After the counter-jinxes were spoken by Ginny and Hermione; Hart rose to his feet and looked at them all in turn.

'Congratulations,' he said, 'your strategy was indeed clever. Simple yet effective. You're obviously learning. Simplicity is the key and when applied correctly you can achieve the results you achieved today. Excellent,' he nodded at each of them in turn and made his way out of the room, 'I shall see you all in an hours time.'

'We don't have to do Muggle sparring? Blimey we need to beat Hart more often,' Ron said grinning broadly.

'I think we all need a shower,' Hermione said mopping her brow with her sleeve, 'I feel as though I have climbed out of a swimming pool.'

'I agree,' Ginny said, 'I am dripping,' _in more ways than one_, she added silently to Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, 'Yes let's get clean.'

Hermione made her way towards the door and removed her jumper to tie it around her waist. Ginny however smiled wickedly at Harry and followed her; at the door she reached down and removed her tank top to reveal a simple black sports bra. Harry had to bite his tongue to prevent a groan escaping him.

'Come on mate, I'll race you to the showers.' Ron said gazing at him in sympathy.

'You're on.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Five hours later all four of them were exhausted and ready for bed, but there was one last session left. It was only half an hour but it was the worst part of the day. Torture methods. Hart taught them different methods of torture and how to channel the pain and keep hidden the secrets that had to be kept. They had already been through starvation, sleep deprivation, water- boarding and physical injury such as breaking bones and uses of knives.

'The Cruciatus Curse, it has to be. That's what he is going to use,' Ron kept saying as they made their way to the basement, 'it's all that's left.'

They reached the basement door and gazed at it for a second, all four of them full of fear and trepidation.

'Oh come on,' Ginny said sharply, 'let's just get on with it.' And she kicked open the door. They strode into the room attempting to look braver than they felt. The room was barren apart from four wooden chairs and a table filled with different instruments.

'Please, take a seat,' Hart said gesturing at the chairs. They took their seats gazing warily about the room. 'Today will be different from anything you have endured yet,' Hart began to pace the room with his hands behind his back, 'as you know, usually when I conduct these sessions, you are alone with me. Today however, all four of you shall remain in the same room. I am going to use each of you in turn in an attempt to make Harry tell us the truth about a matter which is enclosed within this envelope. Any questions?'

They all mutely shook their heads.

'Very good. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, please wait over there.' The three of them stood and strode over to the far wall.

'Harry, this is a technique which I strongly believe will be your downfall. Now listen, you must use you Occlumens skills now and detach your emotions. You must not see your friends, but strangers. Understand?'

He nodded slightly feeling bile rising in his throat.

'Good. Here is your topic,' Hart handed him an envelope. He opened it and gazed down at the five words on the piece of parchment, _your relationship with Ginny Weasley. _

'Ready?' Hart demanded.

Harry nodded in reply and straightened himself on his chair. Hart clapped his hands and thick bonds rose from the ground and restrained Harry, tying him to the chair.

'Just to be sure,' Hart smiled. Harry looked over at him and saw that similar ropes had bound Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

'Now then,' Hart said assuming his 'Death Eater role,' as Ginny called it. 'Who first? Who will know the most? Well the saying is, ladies first, so…' Hart clicked his fingers and Hermione glided eerily into the centre of the room.

_It's not Hermione_, Harry thought to himself frantically, _it's not Hermione_.

'Miss Hermione Granger is called to the stand!' Hart cried gleefully dancing around Hermione.

'Now, now then, is this Harry Potter before you?'

Hermione made a grunting sound as she was unable to speak due to the dragon tape covering her mouth.

'Oh course! I am so sorry!'

Hart went over to Hermione and ripped the tape off her mouth brutally.

'Is this or is it not Harry Potter?' Hart demanded pushing his face up to hers.

'It's not Harry Potter, I have never met Harry Potter.' She whispered.

'Liar,' Hart stated and slapped her hard across the face, 'again is this Harry Potter?'

'No,' she breathed.

'No?' Hart said. He whipped out his wand and silently broke Hermione's leg. Hermione screeched in pain.

'No,' she cried, 'it isn't him.'

Hart clapped his hands and the ropes fell from Hermione, due to how she was suspended in the air from the ropes, she fell to the floor with a scream as her broken leg bent at an even stranger angle. Ron fought against the ropes and promptly fell to the floor. Hart paid him no attention and didn't give Hermione chance to recover but bent, grabbed her hair and dragged her across the floor grazing her cheek and arms as he went.

'Now then is this Harry Potter?' he pushed her face into his. 'Is it!'

'NO!' Hermione whimpered.

Hart bent her arm back and Harry heard the clear snap throughout the chamber Hermione screamed and the snap of her other leg was muffled due to her scream.

'DO YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER?' Hart shouted.

'YES!' Hermione cried in defeat.

'THEN YOU KNOW HIS GIRLFRIEND! GINNY WEASLEY?'

'What?' Hermione gasped.

'His girlfriend!' he kicked her in her broken leg. 'Is it Ginny Weasley?'

'No,' Hermione wheezed, 'once they were together but now-'

She passed out from the pain.

'Worthless,' Hart spat. He rounded on Harry and put his hands on either side of the chair. 'Is Ginny Weasley your girlfriend?'

'No,' Harry breathed.

Hart clicked his fingers and Ron was dragged to the middle of the room. Harry felt himself blanch as he saw the blood running down his face from being dragged across the floor.

'Ginny Weasley is your sister? Correct?' Hart barked.

Ron nodded; there was really not much point in lying.

'How long were she and Potter dating?'

'A month,' Ron murmured.

'Are they dating now?' Hart probed.

'Not-not to my knowledge.' Ron said.

'So they are dating?'

'I don't know.' Ron stated.

'Very well.'

Hart turned to Harry and raised his wand slightly, Harry felt himself slightly recoil.

'Are you dating Ginny Weasley?' Hart asked.

'No' Harry answered truthfully.

'DIFFINDO!' Hart sliced open Ron's skin from his shoulder blade down to his hip. Ron cried out in pain and the blood flowed thick and fast.

'ARE YOU DATING GINNY WEASLEY?' Hart roared.

'NO!' Harry shouted.

Ron's other shoulder was sliced open and he fell to his knees from the pain. The question was asked three more times and with each, 'no,' Ron's skin was lacerated until all that seemed to remain was a pain filled face and blood soaking the floor.

'Stupefy!' Ron slumped forward into merciful unconsciousness.

'Right!' Hart snapped, 'let's see how you do now,' he clicked his fingers and Ginny glided forwards with her head hanging low.

_Be calm Harry, he can't hurt me when I am with you_, she thought.

'Now then, perhaps the Weaslette can offer us some answers.' Hart said dancing over the body of Ron to reach Ginny. 'So then. Your relationship with this girl. What do you see in her? Is it her smile? Her eyes? Her long red hair?'

'None of them, Ginny is my friend.' Harry said.

'Then this won't bother you then?' he collected Ginny's hair in one hand and murmured, 'Diffindo,' her long hair fell to the ground leaving a short, hazzardly cut bob behind. Harry gazed at the fallen hair feeling a lump in his throat; he had loved her hair.

'Does that sadden you Potter?' Hart asked. Harry shook his head. 'No? Perhaps… Crucio!'

Ginny screamed aloud and mentally and Harry screamed with her, their connection was so strong that he felt the fire of the curse in his own veins as though the spell was upon him.

'Harry, Ginny, are you okay?' Hart said in his own voice, the persona of a Death Eater forgotten.

Weakly they both nodded.

'What was that? I cursed Ginny and only Ginny, so why did Harry feel the pain?'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

_Should we tell him?_ Ginny thought. Harry nodded in reply.

'We have a connection,' said Ginny simply.

'A connection? How? When did this happen?' Hart asked wildly.

'A couple of weeks ago,' Harry said in defeat, 'we don't know how or what it is, but we can hear each others thoughts and feel emotions.'

'And why did you not tell anyone of this?' Hart demanded.

'We didn't want people to think we are together, I mean, we have a bond but we aren't together.' Ginny replied quickly.

'I understand.' Hart said, 'have you researched this?'

They nodded.

'But you have not been able to find anything?'

Again they nodded.

'I shall do some of my own research and question some of my colleagues, don't worry I will not give away your identities. I shall use false ones and do the best I can.'

'Thank-you,' Harry said.

Hart regarded them both for a moment before sighing.

'You have failed today.' Hart said.

Harry and Ginny gazed at him in shock.

'I pretended to be your friend to gain information from you both, and I have succeeded. If I was a Death Eater you would have given me profoundly valuable information. Do not trust your enemies. Ever.'

The two of them looked down in shame.

'I shall leave you both to heal Mr Weasley and Miss Granger as punishment. Good day.' And with that he swept from the basement slamming the door behind him.

'Well we didn't give you all our information Mr Trickster,' snarled Ginny.

'No we did not,' Harry smiled at her, 'I am proud of you for not saying anything Gin.'

'Likewise Potter.'

_Do you think anyone will know if we kiss right now? _Ginny thought.

_No, but I think it may be rather sadistic given the predicament of our friends health._ Harry replied.

_Touché Potter._ Ginny responded with a smile, _I shall just have to use my imagination. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Please _**review**_ and let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading.

XoX


	8. New Order

Chapter Eight 

A New Order 

His bones ached and the groaning from either side of him confirmed that he was not alone.

'I feel like my arms dropped off and were sewn on wrong,' Ron groaned from his left, 'Who stitched me back together again?'

'I did, and your welcome,' Harry murmured dropping an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

'Dunno if I am welcome just yet,' Ron grumbled.

'Shut up about your arms,' Hermione moaned from his left, 'I feel like my legs are made out of jelly. He tortured us rather well today, don't you agree?'

'Shu' up Hermione,' Ron spoke into the pink spotted pillow, his voice muffled from the feathers.

They lay in silence for a few moments enjoying feeling softness on their backs rather that the cold hard earth. Harry could have happily lain there all night with two of his most favourite people in the world; the third was missing. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room hoping to catch sight of Ginny lying on her chaise by the window, but she was gone. Noticing the twilight glow of the sky he realised he must have briefly fallen asleep, and therefore, not noticed Ginny leaving the room.

_Bang_! The door slammed open jolting Ron and Hermione out of their own nap in surprise.

'What are you three doing on my bed?' Ginny barked striding into the room; her shorter hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

'Dying,' Ron groaned into his hands.

'Well that's a shame, seeing as you will be missing the first Order meeting of the month.' Ginny said folding her arms across her chest.

'Order meeting?' Harry asked, bewildered.

'Yes the one we were told about a week ago!' Hermione said springing from the bed and straightening her clothing. 'I completely forgot! Thank you for coming to get us Ginny.'

'What time does it start?' Ron asked also standing up and stretching.

'In five minutes,' Ginny replied.

'Who's the new leader of the Order?' Harry asked sliding off the bottom of the bed.

'I dunno, I came to get you before finding out,' Ginny said.

'Two minuets to get down there,' Hermione, now shuffling towards the door, said.

'Alright, alright we're coming. Don't get your wand in a knot,' Ron said cracking his neck. Hermione, looking slightly affronted spun on her heel and marched out of the room. Ginny glared over at Ron.

'What?' he demanded unabashed

'Hermione's right, you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon,' Ginny spat before turning and following in Hermione's wake.

'What did I do?' Ron asked Harry confused.

'Merlin knows mate, it's been three years since my Cho fiasco and I still don't have a clue,' he said as they left the room.

'Yeah but you had the chance to practice on Ginny last year as well didn't you?' Ron whispered as they entered the hall, 'You must have some sort of idea now.'

_I do,_ he smirked to himself. Outwardly he shrugged and threw an apologetic look over at Ron.

'Sorry mate, I am at as much a loss as you are. Ginny wasn't half that complex,'

_She is double_, he thought privately.

_I am double what Harry Potter?_ Ginny's thought said.

_The beauty of every woman on the planet_, he thought back immediately.  
There was silence in his mind for a moment and Harry gulped at what she was going to think back to him.

_I know you're lying Potter, but I will let you off this once due to that sweet compliment._  
Harry laughed aloud and caught sight of Ron staring at him in his peripheral vision.

_I just received an 'are you mad,' look from Ron for laughing aloud for apparently no reason._ _You're a bad influence Miss Weasley_.  
He heard her giggle reverberate through his mind.

_Hurry up down here; someone just came in that I don't want to be in the same room with_. Her thought had turned angry all of a sudden, and Harry quickened his pace down to kitchen.

_Whatever it is, be calm Gin, will be there soon._  
'What's the rush for?' Ron asked as they jogged down the stairs.

'I just don't want to be late for the meeting.' He threw back over his shoulder.

_Hurry up Harry_, Ginny voice grated.

_I'm here,_ he thought back as he skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the kitchen.  
_Just remember you have a girlfriend now,_ Ginny thought as he walked down the stairs. Wondering what she could be so angry about he hesitantly pushed open the door and walked into the meeting.

The Order members were not yet seated; instead they were milling about and discussing different matters of the war. He could see the usual faces of Lupin, Tonks, The Weasley's, Kingsly, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Hagrid and he assumed behind the acrid green smoke Mundungus Fletcher was hiding. But new faces were there also, many from the DA. He could see Neville, Luna and Angelina Johnson discussing the issue of Inferi in the corner; they looked up and waved as he walked past. Susan Bones and her Aunt were beside the fireplace warming their hands, and the Patil twins stood beside the table alongside Dean Thomas looking extremely nervous as they gazed about the room. There were a few unknown faces including a small witch with flowing, long blonde hair and another with a slight greenish tint to her skin highlighting she was more than a simple witch. Ginny and Hermione were stood at the head of the table talking to a witch with shimmering black hair that reached her waist.  
_Her hair is beautiful_, Harry thought without thinking about who could overhear. _Perhaps she didn't hear,_ he hoped. He glanced at Ginny and found her brown eyes as flashing in his direction.  
_Oh I heard. _She thought. Harry gulped at the tone of her thought, _why don't you come over and say hello?  
_Before he had even made a decision about as to whether to avoid the situation or confront it, the girl with the shimmering hair answered for him.  
'Hi Harry.' She said, he automatically glanced up and came face to face with Cho Chang.

'Cho,' he said, his voice slightly hoarse, he cleared his throat before speaking again, 'how err, how have you been?'

'Been good,' she said smiling, 'yourself?'

'Yeah not to bad, you know how it is,' he replied.

'I was sorry to hear about you and Ginny breaking up,' she said sympathetically.

'Yeah, yeah it was hard,' he said smiling ruefully.

'Well, know that I am here for you,' she placed one hand on his arm and began to rub it slowly.

'Thanks Cho,' he said, 'that err helps a lot.'  
She lent forward slightly and brushed some of the hair from his face.

'I'm here for _anything_ you need,' she emphasised and winked. She squeezed his arm before moving away and taking a seat at the table; as she moved away she revealed Ginny standing behind her looking murderous. Harry opened his mouth to say; well anything to quench the expression upon Ginny's face, but was interrupted by the bark of the new Order leader.

'Order! Come to order!,' barked Alastor Moody standing in the doorway of the kitchen, 'new members, forward and centre!'

The new recruits hastened to stand before Moody's glaring scarred face; whilst the members took their seats at the table. They stood there in silence as Moody looked them up and down imperiously, grunting and nodding approvingly at some, smirking at others and briefly smiling at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny who returned the brief smile with broad grins.

'You are here to protect the innocent, should you choose to join. However, you should know that if you do not, you shall not leave this house until the war comes to whatever end; for your own protection of course,' he added with a smirk. 'I should tell you that it is likely that at least five of you will die, five will be tortured and the rest will be plain lucky.' Moody began to stump up and down the line, glaring at them all individually with his magical eye going haywire, seeing the hidden reactions of each new recruit.

'We are not running some silly school project, we are the real threat to The Dark Lord, if you cannot handle the responsibility and are unable to bear the burdens you _shall_ carry, leave. _Now_.'  
Nobody moved they all stared at Moody in defiance, refusing to move. Moody's lip curled into a crooked smile,

'Good,' he grunted, he marched closer to them and pulled his wand out from within his robe, 'middle fingers out.'

After a quick check around to make sure all were about to do this, each person hastily withdrew their middle finger from either their robes, fists or pockets. Moody made a slashing movement with his wand and Harry felt his finger pierced by something that felt like a knife, judging from the intake of breath from around him he was not the only one with blood dripping on the floor.

'Come place your finger upon this piece of parchment and sign your name,' Moody unrolled a large sheet of parchment and lay it on the table with a quill next to it, 'in doing so you shall become a part of the Order, unable to betray our secrets or whereabouts and are willing to lay your life on the line for our cause. Sign when you are ready.'

Surprisingly the first person to break free from the group and sign his name was a dark haired young man, often laughed at by many of his peers and bullied for his weakness's, named Neville Longbottom. Moody clapped him on his back, nearly bowling him over and gestured to him to take a seat at the table. After Neville there was a brief struggle to reach the parchment next from the rest of the young members. Cho signed next, then Dean, Angelina, the strangely green cast girl, the Bones's, Hermione followed closely by Harry and then Ginny.  
As Ginny was signing her name, the kitchen door banged open and a furious Molly Weasley stood in the doorway; her hands on her hips and eyes flashing about the room.

'Who was the instigator that told my husband to inform me the meeting began half an hour late?' she demanded, glaring about the room her eyes skipping over Mr Weasley as he squirmed in his chair, 'and for what reason was I mis-informed?' Her eyes blazed as they rested on Ron sat at the table beside Lupin and then searched the room to land upon Ginny standing with a quill in her hand looking shocked.

'Ginerva Weasley! Don't you _dare_ sign that contract! You're far too young for all this!'

Ginny drew her self up and threw down the quill before striding to stand before her Mother

'Am I? I feel far older than sixteen; I have seen enough death to age me to middle age!' Ginny said quietly. 'I know more magic than half of the people in this room and have been trained for the past three weeks in things many couldn't even _dream_ about. My entire family is in the Order, did you really think I wouldn't join to protect you? Not only that, but I am probably the most hunted witch in England right now, what with breaking Harry's heart and running off with Voldemort.'

Those that didn't flinch at the utterance of Voldemorts name stifled a laugh at the expression upon Mrs Weasley's face. There was a brief silence after Ginny's speech as she and Mrs Weasley stared one another down.

'I'm sorry Mum; I just can't stay out of it this time.' she whispered. Mrs Weasley gave her a small nod before bursting into tears.

'Mum?' Ginny said, hesitantly moving closer, 'are you okay?' Mrs Weasley grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Don't you dare get hurt, understand?' Mrs Weasley ordered. Ginny nodded into her shoulder as Mrs Weasley's tears continued to wet her hair.

_I understand Mum,_ she thought, _but it's inevitable that I will. _She glanced over at Harry and saw him slowly signing his own name upon the parchment.  
_I_

_ won't allow you to get hurt Gin_, he thought glancing up at her, _I won't. _She smiled sadly at him across the room.

_I know Harry_.

Made –Eye cleared his throat pointedly.

'I believe that as all have signed the contract we should begin the meeting, we have much to discuss.' He rolled up the parchment with a wave of his wand. 'Take a seat.'

Ginny attempted to sit beside Harry but was pulled along by Mrs Weasley to sit beside her, opposite Harry, and to her utter distaste. Cho Chang.

'Now,' Moody said seating himself at the head of the table, 'let's get down to business.'  
He pulled out several pieces of parchment with written notes upon them, as Lupin withdrew his own blank pieces from his robes and laid them across the table. Moody waited until Lupin had his quill poised over the parchment.

'Today's meeting on the 2nd of August has acquired the following members to the Order of the Phoenix.' Lupin's quill scratched across the page recording everything Moody said, 'Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Dean Thomas, Parvarti Patil, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Iris Somerset and Adara Dianthus. All have signed and agreed to serve and protect as required. And so to business. Lupin, what is occurring on the werewolf front, any progress?'

'None,' Lupin replied, 'they are still steadfast in following Voldemorts reign where he has promised them free reign when he is in power. I may be convincing a couple but it isn't enough to brag about.'

'Do you believe that it is possible to change the views of a quarter of them by the end of the month?' Moody asked.

'No.' Lupin answered shortly.

'Then I am pulling you from the pack,' Moody said, 'instead I want you and Charlie to travel to France and begin to convince certain wizards to join our cause. Try, Pierre and Frederic Dumas, Aimee Balestra, Charlotte Marquette and Charles Rocque to start. They are well connected and can open some doors for us. Inform them that intel has told us that Voldemort is beginning to consider expanding his power into Europe, beginning in France. I have more information here,' he patted one of the piles of parchment, 'that understood?'

Lupin and Charlie nodded.

'Good. Next on the agenda. Hogwarts. Is the school remaining open Minerva?'

'Indeed it is,' McGonnagal replied haughtily, 'we shall not close in threat of Voldemort, and our doors shall remain open to protect young witches and wizards as long as possible.'

'Here, here!' piped up tiny Filius Flitwick sitting on three books to raise his head above the table. Moody nodded.

'The numbers of Muggle baiting are increasing more and more each day, how is the Ministry dealing with this Arthur?'

'Not very well Alastor, I believe that Voldemorts influence in the Ministry, in this department especially, is increasing at an alarming rate. I believe that soon the Muggles will have no protection.'

'Oh yes they will,' Moody growled, 'Arthur, you, Amelia, Neville, Dean and Filius, you are now a team. I want you to begin placing protection spells upon each Muggle household in the country, begin in London where the numbers are higher and then into Lincoln etc. You can draw up your own plan of how to do this, I don't care how it is done, just get it done.' The new Muggle protection team nodded gravelly.

'I would also like to draw up a response watch in which all members must respond. You can decide your own teams, but for new members I wish for at least one member of your team to have been in the Order previously, understood? Teams of five. You have an hour to decide upon your teams after the meeting and inform Kingsly who will be in charge of deciding who is on the clock at each time.' Moody glared around the table, 'do not take this lightly, if you are on the clock I expect your response to be instantaneous. These Muggles have no protection now, apart from us.'

Moody rose and threw a pile of parchment at Lupin and one at Arthur and the third at Kingsley. 'All the information you shall need is in those packs. Does anyone have anything else to discuss?'

Silence met Moody's question.

'Good. I call this meeting, over.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! I would like to know your thoughts! =)

Thanks for reading

xxx


	9. Blowing Off Steam

Chapter Nine

Blowing Off Steam 

Ginny was not speaking to him, verbally or through their bond; privately Harry was relieved he was getting some time to think before the inevitable argument that would be had later. He sighed slightly and rubbed his eyes, it wasn't really his _fault_. Mrs Weasley had determined that Ginny would be in her response group, as would Hermione; this left Harry and Ron to find another two people to join their group; Tonks had staked her claim to Harry and Ron before the Order had even risen from the table. Was it _really_ his fault that his ex-girlfriend also staked a claim? No, it was not. He couldn't refuse her offer without causing suspicion, and so, Cho had joined their group, closely followed by one of the new witches, Iris.

Harry found himself gazing across their coffee table over to Iris. After the meeting she had told him of her gift, at first he had tried to hide his laughter behind a cough; he had a met few seers during his time in the magical world and all of them were fakes reading cards and tea leaves. But after telling Ron to stand up just before his chair leg had given out, he had begun to believe her, slightly. As though she knew he was thinking about her, Iris turned her extraordinary violet eyes open him and tilted her head slightly gazing at him curiously.

'What do you think, Harry?' a wind-chime voice on his left side said breaking his and Iris's gaze.

'Sorry?' he asked turning from the blonde to the brunette beside him.

'About having partners for the response team?' Cho said again crinkling her brows at him. 'We have _just_ been through this Harry.'

'Sorry,' he said, leaning back in his chair, 'could you go through it again?'

Cho's eyes flashed dangerously and she took in a deep shaky breath.

'Certainly, anything for you Harry,' she said with a smile. Tonks mimed throwing up behind her back. 'Okay look, Ron and Iris are stationed here, Tonks here, and the two of us here,' Cho pointed out the different stations on the blue map before them, 'we can rotate on the hour, that way nobody will think it odd that the same two people are in the same place for too long. Also a guy is with a girl in each of the partners, less susceptible for kidnap. It will also give the appearance of neither being available and will prevent Muggle encounters to a point'

'It sounds rather solid to me mate,' Ron said who was also inspecting the blue print.

'Agreed, you've done well Cho,' Tonks complimented.

'Thank-you,' Cho blushed. 'Iris? What do you think?'

The group looked at Iris and Harry was surprised to see her sat with her eyes tightly shut, he spared a bewildered look with Ron before a soft moan turned his attention back to Iris. Her violet eyes opened and though somewhat bloodshot, they sparkled.

'I can not foresee any dangers with this plan. It shall work,' she said with certainty.

'Did you just have a vision?' Tonks asked intently.

Iris nodded wearily.

'Bloody hell!' Ron exclaimed. Iris smiled slightly at him.

'Did you think me a fake?' she asked in her strangely distant voice.

'Well, no, not, not really-' Harry kicked his leg under the table, 'OW!' he roared. Iris giggled behind her hand and Ron instantly softened at the sound.

'Well if a _seer_ says there is nothing wrong with the plan then I think we should go ahead. Agreed?' Cho asked glancing around the group. They all nodded, Harry rather reluctantly. He did not like the idea of being paired with Cho on an hourly basis and he dreaded what Ginny was going to say on the matter.

'It's a fool proof plan Harry,' Cho said as she rose from her chair to report their plan to Kingsly. Before she left she bent and planted a soft kiss upon Harry's shocked cheek, 'promise', she whispered into his ear. Then she turned and sashayed off to find Kingsly. He couldn't help it, he found himself leaning forwards in his chair to follow her ass with his eyes until she rounded the corner. Ron gave a low whistle from next to him, Harry turned to look at him and was surprised to see Ron also leant forwards in his chair to watch her go.

'Don't let her go again Harry,' Ron murmured, 'at least not until you've got inside her.'

'Ronald Weasley!' Tonks shouted in shock from where she had been inspecting Iris's eyes. The two of them jumped somewhat guiltily. 'You cannot talk about women like that! Especially when they can hear you!'

'Sorry Tonks,' Ron mumbled.

'Iris why don't you go lie down for a moment.' Tonks said softly to her. Iris nodded and rose from her chair before silently leaving the room.

'Okay you two, listen up,' Tonks said sternly, Harry prepared himself for a lecture, 'I don't give a shit about how you talk about girls.'

Harry and Ron looked up at her surprised.

'But you just gave us the riot act about it,' Ron said bewildered.

'For Iris's sake,' Tonks said in exasperation, 'she likes you Ron, do you want her to think you're a sex driven moron? Talk about girls how you want; just don't let them _hear_ you. Got it?'

'Why are you so easy about this sort of stuff?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Harry, I am an Auror, there are two other female Aurors in the division, I have heard it all, but that doesn't mean every women is as easy going as me, kapeesh?'

Harry and Ron nodded and settled back into their chairs.

'And, Harry?' Tonks said as she began to leave the room.

'Yeah Tonks?' he asked.

'Ron's right, don't let her go this time round. Everyone needs a way to let off steam,' she winked and left the room.

'Do you think she's right?' Harry asked Ron immediately. Ron slid further down in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

'Yeah mate, I think she is. I mean you're the 'effing Chosen One, your now part of the Order, we have a day of actual torture every day and you have a b-e-autiful woman practically opening her legs for you at every opportunity she has. My advice. Take her up on it.'

'What about Ginny though?' he asked Ron.

Ron debated the question for a moment before leaning forwards onto his knees.

'Look Harry, you and Ginny are over. I hate to say it 'cause she's my baby sister, but you two can't keep mooning after each other. It isn't healthy. Take it from someone who knows.'

'What do you mean?' Harry said confused.

Ron looked at him for a second.

'Come on mate, you know I've fancied the robes of Hermione for years. It was driving me crazy, especially with the whole Krum faze. So I found someone that offered a way to blow of steam for me like Cho will for you; you don't have to have a real relationship, Lavender and I didn't. Hell I was even with her mate Parvarti once.'

'Wait, you and Parvarti?' Harry asked, Cho forgotten momentarily.

'Well, yeah. You know how close she and Lavender are, if you get me?' Ron raised one eyebrow and grinned wickedly at him.

'When did this happen?' he exclaimed laughing slightly.

'The night before you and Dumbledore went to the cave, I didn't get around to telling you for obvious reasons.' Ron said looking down at his hands. There was a brief silence before Harry decided to refuse being said,

'So, what were the like?' he said gazing at Ron expectantly.

'Honestly? Lavender was pretty shit; she kept calling me Won-Won the whole time, which was a big turn off.' Ron scowled whilst Harry roared with laughter.

'And Parvarti?' he asked when his laughter had died down enough to string together a brief sentence.

'Parvarti,' Ron sighed gazing up at the ceiling with a small smile upon his lips, 'Parvarti was something else mate.'

'Well congrats mate, least one of us has gotten far enough to have that smile.' Harry murmured.

'Wait,' Ron said holding up his hands, 'you and Ginny didn't...' Ron made a strange hand movement with his hands.

'Nope,' Harry said ruefully.

'Never?' Ron exclaimed.

'Never,' Harry replied.

'Well in that case you definitely need to take Cho up on her offer and get sorted out mate. And thanks for not popping my baby sisters cherry mate.' Ron said smiling at him slightly.

'No worries.'

Harry looked over at Ron and fidgeted slightly with his wand. Ron watched him.

'Just ask Harry,' Ron said impatiently.

'Alright, do you have any tips?' Harry asked reluctantly.

'Okay, tip number one-'

CRASH!

Harry and Ron jumped out of their chairs with their wands raised ready to strike at the flaming tornado that stood in the doorway.

'Merlin, Ginny!' Ron shouted, 'what was that for?'

'I want to talk to Harry,' Ginny said through gritted teeth, 'alone.'

Ron looked at Harry who nodded his agreement.

'Whatever,' Ron said lowering his wand, 'I'm gonna go and find Parvarti,' he winked at Harry who had to bite back a smile. 'Later Harry.'

Ginny slammed the door on his retreating back.

'Muffialto,' she muttered before turning on Harry.

'What. The. _FUCK_. Do you think your doing?' Ginny screamed at him.

'I haven't done fuck all Ginny!'

'Oh really?' she said sarcastically, 'so did I imagine you allowing the Scottish slut into your little group?'

'I had to, you know I did. What did you expect me to say?'

'Tell her to fuck off!' she yelled.

'I CAN'T Ginny! I have NO reason to! Unless you WANT everyone to know about us!' he shouted,

'Maybe I do!' she shouted back.

Harry roared in frustration and he saw her flinch slightly at the anger he projected about the room.

'Don't be such a child! You know it isn't possible! We agreed to tell no one!'

'Don't call me a child!' the air around her crackled slightly.

'As usual you try to start another argument when you know your losing the first!' he laughed at her, which he realised was not a good idea as he ducked to prevent the vase she had thrown at him from knocking him unconscious.

'What about your little conversation you had with my darling brother just now?' she demanded, 'what do you have to say about that? Before you lie, know I was listening to _everything_ you were saying.'

'I was continuing the pretence that we aren't together! It wouldn't be normal for me to not be interested in Cho, especially with all the hints she has been dropping my way!'

'Of course it wouldn't Harry, please, sleep with the slut to avoid our relationship being outed won't you?'

'You _know_ I wouldn't sleep with her.' Harry said in exasperation.

'Wouldn't you? Because I am obviously not allowing you to blow of enough steam.' She spat.

'Ginny-' he began.

'No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to even look at you right now. Just leave, and don't come see me, I don't want you too.' She pointed her finger shakily at the door.

'Are you breaking up with me?' he asked brokenly.

'Just leave me Harry,' Ginny whispered.

_She is_, he thought. _Why Ginny?_

She didn't answer him.

'Don't try talk in my head, I won't hear you. I've figured a way to block you from my mind.'

'Why Ginny?' he asked aloud.

'I need time to deal with everything I have just learned Harry. Give me some time.' She pleaded, 'now leave.'

He left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

As he was walking up the stairs he felt anger at Ginny worse than he had ever felt. They were broken up because he had protected their relationship.

_I don't understand women_, he thought furiously punching his fist into the hallway wall. _What did she want me to do? She was acting as though hiding our relationship is the wrong thing, she can't have it one way and then just change your mind when you feel like it and blame it all on him. As though he didn't have enough to be thinking about. _

_Two horcruxes down, five to go. The cup, the locket, and three others; that could be anywhere. The orphanage wouldn't hold anything, neither would Albania. Perhaps, no, that wouldn't be right. _

'Harry?' a voice said to his right interrupting his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised to find himself on the third floor.

'Harry?' the voice said again, this time he turned to it and found Cho gazing through a crack in her door, 'would you come in here for a moment?'

'Err, I'm not sure that would be a good idea Cho,' he said ruffling his hair. Cho bit her lip slightly and he felt a tightening in his boxers.

'Please Harry.' She begged.

_Why not_. Harry thought.

'Sure,' he said and walked into her room as he did he noticed she was only wearing a black silk robe with a hot pink sash.

As she shut the door and turned around, the pink sash loosened and the black robe opened to reveal a black thong and bra. He gulped as her intentions became clear.

'I want you Harry, and I know you want me. So, why don't we do something about it?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! I would like to know your thoughts! =)

Thanks for reading

xxx


	10. Musk and Flowers

Chapter Ten 

Musk and Flowers

'_Sure,' he said and walked into her room as he did he noticed she was only wearing a black silk robe with a hot pink sash. _

_As she shut the door and turned around, the pink sash loosened and the black robe opened to reveal a black thong and bra. He gulped as her intentions became clear. _

'_I want you Harry, and I know you want me. So, why don't we do something about it?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

'Harry?' Cho said moving closer to him, 'I have wanted you since I saw you downstairs. Couldn't you tell?'

He looked down to find her finger trailing across his chest.

'All you have to say is one simple word,' her finger trailed down to his abdomen. His breath hitched and his lungs were filled with a musky smell that was her perfume, it tasted cheap and nasty.

'Say yes Harry,' she breathed into his ear as her finger became her palm which turned downwards and slid further down towards his crotch.

'No.' he said suddenly and stopped her hand.

Cho drew her face back from his and stared into his eyes, shock riddling her features.

'No?' she said, 'you are saying _no_? To _me_?'

'Yes, I am saying no. This isn't right Cho, you know it isn't.' he pushed her hand away, a little rougher than he intended and began to tie her robe back together; Cho pushed his hands away.

'Why isn't it right?' she hissed, 'I am single, you are single. What's wrong with blowing off a little steam?'

'I just don't think we should use each other like this,' he said apologetically.

'Oh, Harry,' she said smiling softly, 'but I don't mind being used, I find it rather pleasurable.'

She sashayed over to him again allowing her robe to fall to the floor.

'Cho I don't want a relationship right now,' Harry said backing away from her slightly.

'Then we don't have to have one, nothing wrong with being friends with benefits, right?' She was getting too close to him for his liking, as was the wall behind him.

'But that would get awkward, wouldn't it?' he said, looking for any excuse to slow her down.

'Not if you don't want it too,' she said, as she did she reached around to under her bra.

'Shit! I'm err- I don't play for your team,' he cried, pride forgotten. He was panicking now, feeling like a rabbit in headlights looking for a way to escape. Cho stilled for a moment with her head cocked to one side. Then she laughed.

'The tent in your robes says otherwise,' she nodded towards his crotch, 'you know I can sort that out.'

'IM STILL IN LOVE WITH GINNY!' he shouted as her bra straps began to be lowered.

'What?' she whispered, her hands quickly pulling her bra straps back up her arms.

'I still love Ginny, I can't do this. I don't even know why I am in here.' He gazed at the seductress he had struck dumb.

'Im sorry,' he said before pushing past her and leaving the room.

Outside he lent against the hard wood of the door.

_Why did I do that? Or even contemplate that?_ He thought to himself as he breathed in the clean air outside her room. _I love Ginny, what is wrong with me?_

'I tried to hard to hide us,' he said aloud.

I tried to hard.

Suddenly it was clear to him what he needed and desperately wanted.

'Ginny,' he breathed.

Without any hesitation he was running up a flight of stairs down the hall and to her bedroom door. Here he did hesitate. How was he supposed to apologise for well, everything?

Well it won't help standing here, he thought. And so raised his hand and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a couple of seconds for the door to open and there she stood. Looking beautiful in her pale blue robe with a light pink sash.

'Hi,' he smiled nervously.

'I told you I didn't want to talk to you Harry,' Ginny said crossing her arms.

'I know, and I understand why.' He said.

'You, do?' Ginny asked lifting her chin slightly and assessing him narrowly, 'and why is that?'

'I shouldn't have allowed Cho into my group; it gave her the wrong impression. I shouldn't of flirted to keep up with the pretence-'

'So you admit, you flirted with her,' Ginny flared.

'Yes. I flirted, and it was stupid, I was stupid. I shouldn't have pretended to debate whether to sleep with her or not with Ron. I have behaved like a huge oaf. I'm meant to be with you,' he said all of this earnestly and looking her in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. She smiled slightly at his confession and he decided he had better keep going. 'You're my little fiery tornado Gin,' she laughed a little at this, looking down. He moved closer to her and lifted her chin so that her eyes stared into his. 'You bring excitement and joy wherever you go. You're so enthused and spontaneous that sometimes it's hard to keep up with you, but that's something I love about you. My life is pretty exciting anyway, but it's all in a bad way. You Ginny, you bring the good kind of excitement into my life. I _can't_ let that go.'

'You really hurt me Harry,' she whispered.

'I know Gin, and I am so so sorry. That was never my intention,' he said reaching up and touching her face with the back of his hand.

'Nor mine, I'm sorry I told you that we were practically over.' Ginny said reaching up and taking his hand. 'And I'm sorry for that, and for swearing at you repeatedly.'

'Ditto Gin,' he said smiling in response to her own. 'We have both been pretty dumb.'

'I love you Harry,' she sighed leaning into him.

'I love you too Ginny.' He replied.

'Lets never argue again,' Ginny said into his chest.

'Well at least for a day,' Harry chuckled.

'Lets make it two, I like this better.' Ginny whispered.

'Okay two days.'

They stayed like that for a moment with Harry smelling the sweet flower shampoo in her hair and smiling happily.

'Just think how good the aftermaths of arguments will be when we finally have sex.' Ginny murmured.

'Why?' Harry asked.

Ginny pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

'Duh, make-up sex.' She smirked.

'I don't need sex Gin; I am more than happy with this till your ready.' Harry said simply.

'Really?' she asked.

' Really, really.'

'But what about blowing off steam or whatever?' she said tilting her head slightly.

'We can do that without having sex Ginny.' He said smiling down at her and raising his eyebrows.

'Ah I see,' Ginny said, 'well would you like to blow of some steam?'

Harry didn't reply with words, instead he kissed her and in his kissed he poured all the love and affection he felt for her into it.

'Guess that's a yes,' she said breathlessly when the pulled apart.

'No Ginny, that's a hell yes.'

Laughing Ginny pulled him into her room and shut the down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hello. I had some negative responses about Harry's behaviour in the last chapter. As you can see, it was planned. All guys and girls can be idiots when they are in love, and I wanted to bring an element of realism to Harry and Ginny's love story instead of the usual lovey dovey rubbish. Relationships can break over anything and I want to show that the relationship they have is not unlike any other normal relationship despite the turmoil they are put through at least every day.

Thank-you for the previous reviews. I enjoy constructive criticism and hearing peoples views.

Please continue to review!

Thank-you xxx


	11. Telling Ginny

Chapter Eleven

Telling Ginny 

The Cave.

The Gaunt House.

The Diary.

Three out of seven Horcruxes found.

Four remaining.

'I have no bloody idea where they are,' Harry burst out interrupting Ron and Hermione's conversation. 'Why couldn't I have helped Dumbledore work on two Horcruxes at once? Merlin, we don't even know _what_ they are, never mind where!'

He collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he needed a distraction; one that had red, red hair.

Hermione perched on the bed at his feet whilst Ron propped himself up on the wall by his head.

'I know how frustrating and confusing everything is Harry. But we can't just give up, especially with just the three of us in the know.' Hermione said earnestly.

'Exactly mate, we need to get cracking and you know it.' Ron said cracking his neck slightly.

'Let's go over it again,' Hermione said pulling her notebook towards her and dipping her quill in her new inkpot. 'Where could they be Harry?'

'I don't know Hermione, and it's no bloody good going over it all again when it's the same ideas every damn time!' he growled jumping off the bed and pacing the length of the room.

'Don't talk to her like that,' Ron said clenching his fists.

'No, he's right Ron. We need some fresh ideas. We need to start again.' Hermione said wearily rubbing her eyes.

'No, we don't,' Harry said suddenly. 'We need fresh, new ideas; right?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, 'but unless we start again, how else are we going to get any?'

'Ginny.' Harry said simply.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked perplexed.

'Yeah, we tell Ginny. We should have done weeks ago.' Harry said excitedly making his way to the door. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

'Wait, Harry; we should talk about this,' Hermione cried, running after him into the hall.

'What's there to talk about?' He demanded as she spun him around.

'Mate, do we really want to put Ginny in more danger?' Ron asked quietly from hind Hermione, 'she's involved in enough, can't we spare her from his at least?'

'Ron, I know she's your baby sister, but she is one of the strongest, shrewdest witches I know; it's brainless to not use her and ask her for help. We already all train together and she is in our response group now.'

After the Cho issue, Harry had spoken to Mad-Eye and changed his response team to include Ginny and Hermione, Iris and Cho were now in Mrs Weasley's team; much to her chagrin.

'It makes sense to include her.' Harry said decisively. He began to make his way down the stairs towards Ginny's room, where he was sure to find her. Behind him he could hear Hermione and Ron's furious whispers. He smiled slightly, they would come around. He heard quick footsteps behind him and then felt the back of the banister pressing against his back.

'This _is_ about the Horcruxes isn't Harry?' Ron demanded, breathing heavily down his nose, which was a millimetre from Harry's. 'This isn't some twisted ploy to get back with Ginny? 'Cause if it is, I swear to Merlin, Voldemort or not, I will kill you.'

Harry pushed Ron's hands from his shoulders angrily and glared up at him through his glasses.

'It has fuck all to do with Ginny and my relationship. This is about finding the best way to kill Voldemort and you know it is; so stop being such an ass and come tell her with me.'

They glared at each other on the stairs for a moment before a timid voice from behind the spoke up.

'I think Harry is telling the truth Ron. And Ginny has been possessed by Voldemort for nearly a full year; she may have some further insight.'

Hermione walked down the stairs and stepped in between Harry and Ron, placing her hands on Ron's shoulders she rose onto her toes and whispered something in his ear. Harry had no idea what she said, but when he saw Ron's shoulders slump, he knew it had calmed him down. Hermione turned to face Harry and nodded slightly.

'Bring her up to your room to talk.' She pulled Ron up the staircase leaving him alone before Ginny's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited. After waiting a few moments he knocked again. And again. On the fourth time she opened the door dressed in her light blue robe with a pink sash. Harry thought her face looked rather flushed, and he wondered if she had just had a shower.

'Harry,' she said breathlessly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, 'what's up?'

'Hermione wants to talk to you in my room,' he said gesturing up the stairs.

'Hermione?' she asked, folding her arms.

'And Ron, and me.' He replied.

'Ahh,' she said nodding, 'okay, just let me get dressed.'

He made to follow her into the room and felt the pinch of the door as it closed on his nose. Rubbing it slightly he sighed and lent back against the door closing his eyes.

The moment his eyes shut he was pulled directly into Ginny's mind, he almost opened his eyes in shock; she had not allowed him in as much of late. In his minds eye he saw her reflection in the mirror as she removed her light blue robe and gazed at herself naked. Suddenly it became quite obvious as to why her face was flushed judging by dampness between her legs, and Harry felt his own face redden.

_I shouldn't be seeing this_, he thought, and quickly pulled his mind from hers. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to calm down and remove the image of a naked Ginny from his mind; he needed to think clearly for what's ahead.

'Are you ready?' she said from behind him.

Wheeling a round he found Ginny smiling slightly as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a short shirtdress and low white pumps; she looked ravishing. Clearing his throat he nodded and taking her hand began to lead her upstairs.

At his bedroom door he turned to face her.

'What we are going to tell you right now is the most important thing that you will ever hear. You need to pay sharp attention and remember that the only reason we kept it from you was because of Dumbledore's orders.'

'Dumbledore's?' she asked raising her eyebrow. 'What is this about?'

Harry opened his bedroom door and gestured inside. Once they were inside he turned to her as Hermione silenced the door.

'It's all about Voldemort.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! I would like to know your thoughts! =)

Thanks for reading

xxx


	12. What Comes Next

Chapter Twelve

What Comes Next 

Ginny sat staring at them all with wide, glistening eyes. Her hair, pulled from her ponytail some hours ago, now tangled about her fingers as she rocked back and forth on her chair; as though she had overtaken the mind certain of a house-elf in Harry's council.

'Seven,' she whispered under her breath, '_seven_.'

'But we have already got two Ginny,' Harry said, with great assurance, he gripped her knee to offer support, 'and we have a lead on the third.'

She glanced up at him through her hair, her expression passive and stoic; yet her eyes told the story of her first year as the fear took a hold of her.

_But you have to kill him, _she said, her eyes boring into his. He nodded once in assertion and her breath caught in her throat.

'All right,' she said aloud, sweeping her hair back to reveal her face, 'how can I help.'

'Well, you _were_ possessed by a Horcrux in your first year,' Hermione began, studying Ginny's face for danger signs, 'and I was hoping you might, well, that you will maybe have some insight.' Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione rushed on, determined to finish her prepared speech, 'I know it's a lot to ask, but can you try recounting your first year, in detail? I will make notes whilst you tell us.'

'You want me to enlighten you about my first year Hermione?' Ginny said numbly.

Hermione nodded and seated herself on the end of the bed; quill in hand. Ron however, strolled over to the window and folded his arms; Harry remained beside her as her strength.

'Here it is then.

I hardly remember anything. I probably spent half of it in utter darkness, and the other half was simply a vast urge to return to the Darkness. The diary became my friend and my addiction. I could barely go an hour without informing Tom, about my thoughts, dreams… affections.' She glanced at Harry and smiled ruefully, 'I shared everything with him about myself and everyone I knew; and the small things I didn't share, he probably found out during the Darkness.'

She lent forward slightly and stared down at the wooden floor.

'I can't tell you about my first year with detail Hermione, because there _is_ no detail. Just blankness I can't escape from. I still have the urge to right in a diary that no longer exists, why do you think I have had several journals since? I can't shake the addiction, even if I am unable to get the same rush from writing in a book that can't sympathise and glorify my successes.'

She looked up from the floor and gazed at them all in turn, her gaze hovering upon Harry a fraction longer than the others, and she found that all their eyes betrayed their inner feeling of horror at her revelation.

'I am sorry I can't be much help to you about the workings of Voldemorts mind, but if I can, I want to help in other ways.'

They stared at her for an uncomfortable momement and she began to squirm under their gaze.

'Guys, I get that it's a rather sick addiction to want to speak to Tom Riddle's dead soul, but can we move on.' she requested, fidgeting with a loose bra strap.

'Ginny, why didn't you ever tell anyone this before?' Harry asked her quietly.

'Because it's nobody's damn business,' she hissed, 'I have been dealing with the issue alone quite well, for quite some time. Forgive me for not wanting to be locked up in the Permanent Spell Damage ward in St Mungo's; to receive _help_.'

'Ginny you know we would never have allowed that,' Ron said from the window.

'Sure,' she scoffed, rising from her seat and leaning against the wall.

'Gin, did you ever think that you are now susceptible to possession by Voldemort?' Harry said rubbing his face.

'No less than you Potter,' she snapped back, 'you're as susceptible as I am and from my count, we have both been possessed once. Just because my possession was longer does _not_ make me weaker!'

'Ginny, nobody is suggesting that,' Hermione said stepping between them, 'what I think Harry meant to say was-'

_What I am worried about Ginny is that, if we are both equally susceptible then what is stopping him taking both our minds at once? We are linked now; do you think it's possible? _

Ginny felt her eyes widen and she bit her lower lip.

'Shit,' she breathed.

'Don't swear at me Ginny,' Hermione griped, annoyed that she had interrupted her lecture. 'I am only trying to help. Do you think it might work?'

'Will what work?' Ginny asked distractedly.

Hermione breathed sharply from her nose and her face reddened slightly.

'She said,' Ron said, heading off Hermione's anger, 'that perhaps this Darkness you were talking about is like a memory charm; and that maybe we could break through it in the same manner.'

'Huh,' she said, tilted her head to the side in thought.

_Do you think it will work, Harry? _She asked.

_It's worth a go Gin, but only if you want to. _

Ginny bit her lip and gazed out of the window thinking. As she gazed up at the dark clouds she couldn't help comparing them to the thoughts she had of her first year. A dark fog, blanketing her memories and stealing away a year of her life.

_Will it help? _

Harry's nod from behind Hermione's shoulder helped to confirm her decision.

'I'll do it.' She said to Hermione.

'Good. I should tell you, their may be risks Ginny.' Hermione said as she opened Ron's trunk at the base of his bed.

'What kind of risks?' Harry and Ron demanded protectively.

'Well, large risks.' Hermione replied rooting through the trunk, 'but not long lasting if they do occur.'

'What risks Hermione?' Harry demanded again, this time turning her round from the trunk rather roughly. 'Don't make me ask again.'

'Mate, calm down, she's not going to do anything to endanger Ginny.' Ron reassured, pulling Harry away from Hermione slightly. Hermione looked directly into Ginny's eyes and didn't sway her glance as she spoke.

'The spell requires a dreamless sleep potion to be taken. This way I am able to probe into the darkest places of Ginny's mind, without defences and memories getting in the way.'

'And what are the risks?' Harry asked, clenching his fist slightly.

'If everything goes right then she will wake up once the potion has run its course. If things go wrong, it could be hours or longer before she wakes up.'

'How much longer?' Ginny asked shrewdly.

'The longest recorded incident was a couple of years give or take a few months; and Joran Tym didn't have any issues with his mind afterward.'

Hermione saw the expressions of horror, anger and chagrin upon their faces and rushed to rectify them.

'But that is most unlikely Ginny; I promise I wouldn't allow that to happen to you.' Hermione swore. 'This isn't a normal memory charm either Ginny, so the effects may not be the same.'

'Exactly,' Harry interrupted, 'they may be worse.'

He turned to Ginny and gripped her shoulders tightly.

'You _don't_ have to do this Ginny, really, we can do without. We have been doing fine without endangering your mental capacity.' His eyes burnt into hers.

_Don't do this_.

_I have to Harry, I need to help in everyway I can. I love you. _

'I'll do it.' Ginny declared.

'Are you sure about this Ginny? I don't want my baby sister frozen in a bed for a few years,' Ron joked, yet behind the joke was genuine concern which shone through his eyes. Ginny raised her chin slightly and nodded.

'Very well,' Hermione spoke from behind Harry, 'let's get it done.'

'Now?' Ginny squeaked slightly.

'Why not?' Hermione asked, 'if we dwell on it, we may find reasons not to do it.'

'More reasons?' Harry asked with raised brows.

'Yes,' Hermione said snapping the trunk shut.

'But I need the bathroom.' Ginny muttered blushing.

Hermione smiled, 'I'm not your teacher or your nurse Ginny, and you can go before we do it if you want.'

Ginny nodded and with her face flaming ran to the bathroom. The moment the door closed Harry rounded on Hermione angrily.

'If anything happens to her Hermione, I will never speak to you again. No matter that I consider you my sister. I won't forgive you.'

'Harry, do you truly believe that I am taking this lightly?' Hermione demanded, 'I know the risks better that anyone, I also know exactly how to avoid them.'

She placed her arms around him and pulled him into a strong hug.

'I love Ginny like a sister, I would never harm her.' Hermione murmured against his shoulder.

'I know. She's just so important Hermione.' He muttered into his hair.

'To what Harry?' Ron asked, 'the Order? Us or just you?'

Hermione pulled back to see his response clearly. Constructing his face into a passive mask he replied quickly, 'Everything.'

Hermione raised one eyebrow and threw a glance over her shoulder at Ron who opened his mouth. Before he could answer, Ginny burst back into the room; now dressed in green pyjamas with large fluffy socks on.

'Im ready,' she announced.

They all smiled at her.

'What? If I am going to sleep for a while, I at least want to be comfortable.' She said defensively.

'Completely understandable,' Ron smirked, 'do you want Mr. Snuffles too?'

'Who's Mr. Snuffles?' Harry inquired, as Hermione began to turn down Harry's bed and arrange his pillows.

'Ginny's favourite teddy bear till she was twelve.' Ron grinned, 'he went everywhere with her.'

'Shut up, Ron,' Ginny ordered striding across the room to sit on Harry's bed. 'Hermione give me that potion so I can escape my idiot brother for a while'.

Hermione smiled slightly as she handed her the small potion vial.

'How much of it do I drink, Hermione?' She asked, inspecting the vial.

'All of it,' Hermione advised.

'Well here goes nothing.' Ginny said, uncorking the vial. 'To my health,'

Her lips lingered for a moment over the vial as she took in all of their faces, and then with a quick tip of both vial and head; she drank the potion. The effects were instantaneous. Her eyelids drooped and she felt her limbs become heavy and lifeless, she began to fall backwards and felt someone strong catch her; before gently laying her on the bed. She smiled slightly at the tenderness in the touch. Tenderness. That was a funny word. _Ten-der-nous_.

'I love you,' she slurred to the world, 'lots and lots. Be, when, wake, up.'

She heard a small chuckle and someone swept the hair from her brow.

'What comes next?' a harsher voice asked.

'She falls fast asleep, only a few more seconds now,' a softer voice replied.

_I love you. _A voice said in her mind, and she fell into sweet oblivion with that single thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	13. Pact of Two Friends

Chapter Thirteen

Pact of Two Friends

When the darkness overcame Ginny, Harry quickly pulled his thoughts from hers to avoid being pulled down with her. When he pulled his mind from hers she shuddered and closed her eyes tightly, her hands clenching the bed sheets.

'What's happening?' Harry asked Hermione quickly.

'Nothing, Harry its fine.' Hermione replied, waving her wand across Ginny's body.

'What are you doing?'

'Im beginning the incantation.' Hermione said softly, her head bent over Ginny's now sleeping form.

She began muttering incantations under her breath; most which Ron had never heard of before, with such intensity that it caused chills up his arms. Hermione paused every now and then to catch her breath, whilst he and Harry waited with baited breath. She suddenly stopped and looked up at them.

'This is the last part of the spell; once it is spoken I will no longer hear you. I am going into the deepest parts of Ginny's mind and I cannot be distracted for any reason.' She smiled at them both slightly, 'we will be fine. Just give us time.'

Turning back to Ginny she pushed back her robes and placed one hand on Ginny's forehead and the second upon her forearm.

'Aperire,' she spoke.

The effect was instanteneous. A deep purple light began to pulsate from Hermione's fingers slowly entwining itself over her fingers, up her arms until the light seemed to be apart of her and Ginny, connecting them in a deep bond.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look before Ron hesitantly said Hermione's name; to no effect.

'Well that must mean it's working,' Harry said, trying to see Hermione's face which was hidden by her bushy hair.

'So what do we do now then?' Ron asked.

'We wait.' Harry replied.

Ron sighed and sank down the wall folding his arms over his knees. Harry remained beside Ginny staring into her face trying to assess what she was feeling; it felt odd to have to use the mere skills of an ordinary man to define her feelings.

Ron stared across the room at his best friend wondering. Since when does one's best friend have such interest in his little sister? Even if she was an Ex. Something was going on, he surmised. Harry, unthinking, tucked a lock of Ginny's hair behind her hair his hand lingering upon it slightly. Something was definitly going on, Ron decided.

'Harry,' Ron said breaking the thirty minuite silence, 'what's going on with you and my sister?' Harry's head snapped up, instantly on the defensive.

'Nothing.' He said defiantly.

Ron simply looked at him with his eyebrow slightly raised.

'Nothing is going on Ron,' Harry repeated. 'We are just friends.'

Ron continued to stare him down, it was not often he could make Harry squirm and he was going to get the truth for the first time in four months.

Suddenly a low moan came from Ginny's lips and Harry whirled back around to crouch beside her, his face almost touching hers.

'Just friends, sure,' Ron said dryly, 'I'm pretty sure when I've been unconsious you haven't looked like you want to kiss me.'

'How do you know?' Harry asked, biting back a small smile, 'you would have been unconsious.'

'True,' Ron said slightly rueful.

There was a moments silence where Ron wacthed Harry absently stroke Ginny's hand. Sighing he pushed himself up from the wall and cracked his neck working out the kinks.

'Look Harry, if you don't want to tell me, that's your call. But just remember that out of anyone, Hermione and I would never betray you. Never.' He sat down heavily on the bed gazing at Hermione's bent head sadly.

'I love Hermione you know.' He told Harry softly. 'Always have.'

'Mate I know you fancy the robes off her,' Harry said still gazing at Ginny's silent form.

'No Harry, fancying someone is different. I love her mate, as in want to marry her, love her,' Ron said, it felt good to say it aloud.

'You want to marry her?' Harry asked, dragging his eyes away from Ginny to look at his best friend in a new light, 'I didn't know you had it that bad.'

'Well I do,' Ron said suddenly embarrassed, 'and I know that's how you feel about Ginny. Just say it.'

Harry bowed his head.

'Mate I know you love her. Just say it so I'm not the only lovesick puppy in here.'

'Fine.' Harry said raising his head, 'I love her, more than anything in the world. Which is why I can't lose her.'

'Why would you lose her?' Ron asked tilting his head slightly and gazing at him quizzically.

'Voldemort.' Harry replied, 'that's why nobody can know. It would be a danger to all of us if he found out.'

'Well he won't find out, you have my word on it.' Ron said seriously. Harry nodded in reply.

A few more moments passed where Ron carefully re-counted the past months putting a few pieces together. It was so obvious now.

'You're fucking aren't you?' he demanded.

'What?' Harry exclaimed dropping Ginny's hand on the bed in shock.

'You heard me,' Ron briskily stated, 'you are, aren't you?'

'No! We are not fucking!' Harry declared.

'Well you're doing something aren't you?' Ron asked shrewdly.

'Nope, nothing mate.' Harry said biting his gums.

'Sure, the blush on your neck says otherwise.' Ron nodded at his neck, which slowly began to darken his cheeks.

'Mate, I'm happy for you. I'm not to chuffed it's my baby sister, but, I know you won't hurt her. People should be with who they love.' Ron said, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Harry, face still flaming looked at Ron from across the room, then glanced at Hermione's head before returning to Ron.

'You and Hermione are fucking, aren't you?' he asked bluntly. Judging from the broad grin which stretched across Ron's freckled face he guessed his assumption was correct. 'So what was all that about Parvarti the other day then?'

'A cover mate. Just like Cho was yours?' Ron replied, still grinning stupidly, 'Hermione didn't want anyone to know. She said it could cause problems with Hart, that we could be a hazard to our team. But now I know you and Ginny are in the same boat I can concentrate on protecting Hermione first.'

'Thanks mate,' Harry said dryly.

They both turned their attention back to the silent girls surrounded by the purple pulsating light.

'I hope their alright in Ginny's head.' Ron said worriedly.

'I've survived in there before, metaphotoically of course.' Harry replied.

Ron rose and sat at Ginny's feet staring at Hermione's face.

'Can we keep this between us mate?'

'The intrusion of Ginny's mind or your love life?' Harry asked.

'Both, the secrecy of them both is rather profound don't you agree?' Ron replied.

'Profound?' Harry repeated, 'that's a big word for you, especially at this time of night.'

'What can i say? Hermione's rubbing off on me.' Ron smiled.

'In more ways than one.' Harry smirked.

Ron laughed and nodded.

'I agree though, lets keep this quiete.' Harry said.

Ron winked in reply.

'It's a pact.'

HHHHhhhhh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Short and sweet.

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	14. Plans and Potions

Chapter Fourteen 

Plans and Potions

The first rays of the cold, winter sun crept over the low hill that lay a couple of miles away from the Burrow, awakening two sleeping young men. The red-haired man had retired to his bed some time before five in the morning, whilst the second had simply rested his head beside the form of a silently sleeping red-head. As the suns rays spilled onto his face, Harry Potter awoke with a start and quickly took in his surroundings. A sleeping Ron, a frozen Hermione, and Ginny, who was beginning to take on the appearance of a fresh corpse. Picking up a ball of old newspaper he rose and threw it across the room, aiming for Ron's head.

'Mate,' he said as his target was struck, 'get up.'

Instantly Ron became alert and jumped from the bed to stride across the room.

'Still no change then?' Ron asked, staring at Hermione's hidden face.

'No,' Harry sighed. He lent forward and brushed a strand of hair from Ginny's forehead, 'none.'

They both stared down at their loved ones, hoping to see any semblance of movement which would declare their state of health.

'What time did you fall asleep, pal?' Ron murmured to Harry.

'Dunno, not too long after you I guess,' Harry replied, rubbing one hand over his face. 'What time is it?'

'Time to go meet Hart's riot act,' Ron said after glancing at his watch, 'we're already half an hour late. I wonder why he didn't come get us.'

'Can we really leave them like this?' Harry gestured towards the two comatose girls, still linked by the strange pulsating light.

'We can protect the room with enchantments. I'll get the window if you get the door.'

Harry nodded in agreement. As Ron stooped over towards the window to perform the necessary enchantments, Harry bent close to Ginny's ear and whispered his favourite three words for her to hear.

'Ready?' Ron's voice almost made him jump from his skin and he wheeled around at the noise.

'Hold up, it's just me.' Ron said raising his hands.

'Sorry,' Harry said ruefully.

Ron slowly lowered his hands and gazed at him reproachfully.

'You need to stop being so jumpy, you might accidentally kill someone these days.' he said to Harry.

'So long as it's someone from the wrong team.' Harry smirked, spinning his wand in his fingers, 'shall we go?'

At the door they both turned back to look at the two girls. The purple light pulsating around them made them both look beautiful and magical; they reminded Harry of the old Muggle fairytales he was read at school during his younger years; as though they were waiting for a lover's kiss to wake them Ginny lips had the faint upturned hint that he had always found so appealing. Ron, tugging gently on his sleeve pulled his thoughts back to reality.

'Come on, busy day.' Ron said, already making his way down the stairs.

'Yeah,' Harry replied still staring at Ginny. His hand toyed with the doorknob for a momement as his thoughts ran from worry to love. Finally he regretfully turned his back on her and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXx

Upon entering the kitchen he felt the coldness it exhumed without Mrs Weasley's presence. Until he had begun to rise before Mrs Weasley, it had never occurred to him that the fire in the kitchen was not always lit. That the dishes would lie quietly beside the sink waiting to be washed. There was no sound of neither cooking nor jolly laughter from the table or a warm welcome hug to greet him. Just a cold, hard, stone floor and wooden walls. Hardly a warm welcome at first light, or often, before the sun had even risen.

The silence was suddenly broken by an enraged Ron bursting through the kitchen door, his hair seemed to be alight with anger and his blue eyes flashed. In his right fist Harry could see the slices of a piece of parchment sticking out of the crevices in Ron's fist.

'Read this,' he snarled, throwing the parchment at Harry.

It took him a few moments to smooth out the parchment to a point where the lettering was even slightly eligible, all the while listening to Ron's long list of profanities as he strolled up and down the kitchen.

_You lot, _(it read)

_I have been called away to a mission in Brazil which is neither Order, nor your business. _

_I will be back tomorrow dependant on the success of the mission. I may be delayed, but that is not your concern. Do not use my absence as a holiday. I expect your training to continue whilst I am gone, _

_Hart _

'What's the problem?' Harry asked, glancing up at the still fuming Ron.

'If we wasn't late then we still would have gotten up at half five and then seen the note. Bastard.' He cursed.

Harry could not help it; he let out a short laugh before replying.

'That's what you're so angry about?'

'It's just blatant bastardy.' Ron grumbled.

'Is bastardy a word?' Harry asked, biting back a smile.

'It is now, Ron just invented it.'

Harry and Ron turned around to face the source of the noise and discovered Tonks lounging adolescently against the wall.

'Wotcher, boys,' she said twirling her now, long red hair around her finger. 'How are you doing?'

'Why are you here Tonks?' Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

'Now where are your manners?' Tonks said coyly, peeling herself off the wall and strolling into the room. Harry simply looked at her and waited.

'I am playing the part of Ron's cousin and thought I should look the part. What do you think? Weasley enough for you?' she cocked her head to the sighed and fluttered her eyelashes at him comically.

'Why do you have to be my cousin?' Ron asked his torrent of cursing pausing long enough to be interested.

'For tomorrow.' Tonks replied.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

'What's tomorrow?' Harry enquired.

'Are you seriously asking me that?' Tonks said, a small grin pulling the side of her mouth up. 'It's the wedding.'

'That's tomorrow?' Ron exclaimed.

'Of course it is. Where do you think everyone has been apparating off to for the past four days?'

'Well, we are often at Grimmauld Place for the entirety of the day.' Harry reminded her.

'Geography.' Tonks replied waving her hand over his excuse. 'We're re-locating to France tonight. But we're up this afternoon for patrol. Want to get the girls down here so we can go over the blueprints?'

'Well Hermione's ill- some migraine from reading too much, and Ginny-,'

'Is having a womanly pain, as she put it.' Harry jumped in, 'they're both in bed feeling sorry for themselves.'

Tonks raised her eyebrows at the two of them. They remained quite still, deploying the lying techniques they had learnt; don't avoid eye contact and keep body language to a minimum. Eventually, Tonks seemed to let it go.

'Alright, they have until twelve. We leave at half past for our shift.' She pulled a long roll of parchment from her robes and laid it on the table. 'Now then, let's go over the patrol detail.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx

At eleven forty-five, Harry and Ron trooped up the stairs to revive Hermione and Ginny.

'What if they won't wake up?' Ron asked gnawing on his left hangnail.

'They have to.' Harry said matter factly, 'or we're screwed.'

When they reached the door to Ron's room they both stared at the door for a moment before casting the necessary counter curses for the locking and concealment charms Harry had placed on the door many hours ago. As the door sung open, Harry felt his heart in his throat as he found himself hoping with all his might that she would be sat up in bed recovering. The sight before them revealed no such thing.

'Shit,' Ron cursed from beside him.

The scene before them was an exact duplicate of how they had left them six hours ago; the two them looked like statues, frozen in an inward struggle to defeat the blocks around Ginny's mind.

'What do we do now?' Ron asked tensely.

Harry stared at the two of them without seeing them. His brain had gone into over-drive as he thought up a brilliant, slightly insane plan.

'We floo Luna and Angelina here.' He said slowly, 'they can replace Ginny and Hermione.'

'Harry, you know we can't do that, everyone has to stay with their allocated patrol team; Mad Eye's orders.' Ron exclaimed, 'I'm pretty sure they would notice if Luna and Angelina were running around instead of Hermione and Ginny.'

'But not if they looked like Hermione and Ginny.' Harry said, winking at Ron.

'What do you-,' a look of knowing spread over his face. 'That's bloody brilliant mate.'

'I know,' Harry smirked, 'floo them, and I will sort out the Polyjuice Potion.'

Ron ran down the stairs to the kitchen fire chuckling to himself as he went. Harry strolled over to the two statues on the bed ad quickly pulled four strands of hair from first Hermione, and then Ginny's head. He then ran down the stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room where Hermione kept the potions and enchantments they would need for the Horcrux hunt. Finding the vials of Polyjuice Potion he quickly added Hermione's hairs to one vial, and Ginny's hairs into a second. He watched as Hermione's potion changed to a light blue and Ginny's to a strangely golden shade. He observed the shade, surprised at how similar it was to his own Polyjuice Potion colour.

The murmuring of voices coming up the stairs pulled him from his thoughts and he walked to the door, hiding the potion vials behind his back as he went.

'Wooden stairs may hurt Arrel's feelings you know Ronald,' came Luna's dreamy voice, 'she is a wood elf you know. There may be some family members hidden in the wood. You really should transfigure them to stone.'

Harry snorted slightly at what Luna believed to be logic, he couldn't wait to see Ron's face and he was rewarded as Ron's thundercloud of a face came into view.

'Do you think it would be possible for Arrel to talk to the family in the wood? Or would they be deemed dead?' Luna continued, one finger stroking the wooden wall, 'that would be very sad if they were.'

'Harry,' Angelina said brightly as she finally saw him at the top of the stairs, 'there you are.'

'Hello Harry,' Luna said dreamily, 'what do you think about the feelings of the wood in Ron's house?'

'I think we should discuss this in Ginny's room,' Harry said mildly.

He ushered them all inside and clapped Ron on his shoulder in a sympathetic manner as he mooched past him.

'Right,' Harry said as he closed the door behind him, 'Has Ron told you the plan?'

Angelina nodded and Luna simply gazed inattentively at the walls.

'Good, I think Angelina you should be Hermione; you've seen her a lot in the common room for the past seven years and probably know her traits rather well by now.'

Angelina nodded again, smiling slightly with mischief in her eyes.

'And Luna, you can be Ginny.' Harry said loudly so as to gain her attention.

'So am I your girlfriend today Harry?' Luna asked tilting her head slightly, 'I think I would enjoy that.'

Ron and Angelina burst out laughing as Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably.

'Ex- girlfriend Luna.' Harry said nervously.

'Ahh, that's not as fun,' Luna pouted.

'Anyway,' he said, over Ron and Angelina's laughter, 'here are the potions.'

He handed the light blue one to Angelina and the golden to Luna.

'Hmm, Ginny looks quite tasty,' Luna murmured, quite unaware of the smirks directed at her.

'There are enough hairs in there to last four hours,' Harry told them, 'drink up.'

Obligingly they both tilted back their heads and drank the potion in several gulps. The effects began instantly and Harry looked away. He had never liked the effects of Polyjuice Potion, and he had no qualms about admitting that it made him feel quite nauseous.

Ron however watched the two of them with profound interest. Luna's hair was slowly changing into a deep red and face began to freckle as her wide blue eyes shrank and became a deep brown; Angelina's hair however seemed to shrinking and expanding as the black, straight hair became bushy and brown. Her athletic build shrank slightly and her breasts enlarged over her tight tank top. Ron had never realised how large Hermione's breasts truly were until now and he began to feel quite lucky.

Once the change was completed the two girls were bent over panting slightly from the potions strenuous transformation. Harry turned back to face them and nodded.

'Perfect. Okay you can borrow some of the clothes in their trunks; Angelina I think you definitely need to.' He nodded at her breasts smirking slightly.

Angelina's gaze dropped to her new breasts and Hermione's face instantly reddened as she crossed her arms over her chest, making Hermione's breasts overspill the tank op even more.

'We will let you change and meet you downstairs in five minuets.'

Harry began to leave the room before he realise that Ron was not behind him, he turned around and found him ogling Hermione's breasts. Sighing he purposefully walked over to him, grabbed his forearm and promptly pulled him from the room; closing the door quite firmly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thanks for reading

Please review and let me know your thoughts

Much love x


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Fifteen 

All Hell Breaks Loose

The chill in the air was nothing that the everyday Muggle would believe to be anything but the early Autumn weather falling into place. A wizard however, would know the chill to be a signature of a Dementor.

'Be on your guard,' Tonks told them, as they strolled onto the street, 'we aren't alone here.'

The three of them nodded.

'Alright then,' Tonks said cheerfully taking on her role of Mother hen, 'now don't be rude to our customers!'

She openly handed them all some leaflets bearing the logo of, **Jehovah's Witness! The faith to believe in! **

'What the bloody hell does this mean?' Ron asked reading the leaflet.

Tonks shrugged slightly, 'Merlin knows, I found them in some market place just lying there, so I took them all.'

Harry snorted slightly at the innocence in Tonks's voice.

'Anyway all we do is post them into the slots in people's doors.'

'Letterboxes,' Angelina said, scarily sounding like Hermione.

'Yeah, those things. So, Ginny you are with Harry and Hermione with Ron; I shall be flying solo.'

'Riding,' Angelina said absently.

'What?' Tonks asked.

'The phrase is 'riding solo,' in the Muggle world.'

Tonks through her a withering look.

'I just thought you should know,' she said slightly defensively, 'you do want a perfect cover right,'

Tonks let that pass.

'Come on guys, lets get going,' Harry said grabbing some leaflets off Tonks and starting off down the Muggle Street, after a couple of seconds he realised Luna wasn't following him. 'Ginny, coming?'

'Yes Harry,' she replied a little dreamily, tearing her eyes from a Muggle mailman shooing a dog. When they were out of earshot from the others Harry bent down to whisper in her ear.

'You need to pay more attention Luna, and try being more Ginny-like.'

'Harry,' she distantly said, looking over his right shoulder.

'Luna, I'm being serious, nobody can known that you're you and not Ginny.'

'Does that man have a wand? Or is it just a stick?' she nodded behind him.

Harry stilled and looked down at her.

'What's he doing Luna?' he muttered, pretending to look through the leaflets in his hands.

'Well, he's talking to some other men right now, and pointing to different places on the street. That big tree. That dog. That silly lady with the purple dress on.' She reported, 'I think that they are planning something. Oh dear.'

'What is it?' Harry demanded.

'He just pointed at us.'

Luna lifted Ginny's brown eyes to look into his.

'Is it time to get out our wands Harry?'

'I think it is Luna,' Harry said grimly, 'slowly.'

She nodded, suddenly the usual distant look to her eyes was gone and a fierce look had replaced it.

'Are we going to fight?'

'Most likely, stick close to me.' Harry ordered.

'Gladly,' she replied, 'he's walking towards us Harry; and he definitely has a wand.'

'What about the others? Are there men near the other things the first man pointed out?' he asked quickly.

'Yes, I think they are going to attack at the same time.'

'Alright, the moment he raises he wand I want you to-'

'HARRY!' she screamed raising her wand.

Acting on instinct he whirled around, pushing Luna to the floor in the process and putting up a shield charm with his left hand. As Luna had predicted, all the Death Eaters had attacked as one. The tree had blown up with its debris imbedding into the skins of many of the Muggles that now lay moaning on the pavement, the dog beside the mailman had been transfigured into a large wolf and was now in the process of tearing out the screaming mailman's innards; the lady in purple was gone, as was the Death Eater that had been after her. The Death Eaters not given a specific assignment had simply taken to butchering and torturing all the Muggles that came into their path.

'CRUCI-' began the Death Eater before Harry. With a negligent flip of his hand the Death Eater was silenced and then blown apart by the Bludgeoning Hex he cast from his wand a second later.

'C'mon,' he shouted over the battle down to a slightly stunned Luna. Shaking herself she rose and ran into the battle with him at her side.

The first three Death Eaters that attacked him were simple underlings with hardly enough skill to be classed as wizards; the fourth however that stepped in front of him was more of a challenge.

'Incarcourous!' his faceless enemy screamed, 'Aqua Eructo!'

He dodged the flying ropes and banished the blast of water narrowly before reciprocating with his own wordless hexes and spells. Whilst dodging a jet of fatal fire projecting from the wizards wand he tripped over the body of a fallen Muggle and fell to the floor dropping his wand. His enemy laughed in triumph at the site of Harry Potter without a wand and cast a nameless spell with a purple sheen to it that looked familiar.

'Dolohov,' Harry snarled, as he banished the near fatal spell from striking him in the face. Dolohov's smirk disappeared as Harry successfully banished his spell wordlessly.

'How is it possible?' Dolohov gasped as Harry rose to his feet, summoning his wand in the process.

'You would be surprised what is possible and what isn't Dolohov, I do know it's impossible for a man to stand without his ankles however.' Harry stated coldly, with a wave of his wand, Dolohov's ankles broke into tiny pieces and his scream as he fell to his knees was almost music to Harry's ears. 'Nor can he kneel without his kneecaps,' the second scream was slightly sickening and not being able to stand much more Harry quickly bound him with ropes and left him on the pavement moaning with spittle flying from his mouth.

The battle was almost over. He could faintly see Ron and Angelina at the far end of the street battling four Death Eaters at once and Tonks holding her own against the wolf-dog and another Death Eater. Deciding to go and help her he began running towards her, keeping his eyes wary for Death Eaters creeping out from behind cars and hedges. A scream from behind him made his heels dig into the wet pavement and already dreading what he would find he turned towards the sound.

A Death Eater stood at the bottom of a house with his wand pointing upward towards the roof bearing a gleeful smile. Even as he ran towards the poor family subjected to the Imperious Curse he saw the second child of the family walk off the roof and plummet to the ground with a dreamy smile on her face, before her neck snapped. Outrage filled him as the screams of the mother attacked his ears and the laughter of the Death Eater made his blood boil.

'DIFFINDO!' yelled a voice from behind him, on instinct he ducked as the spell hurtled past his head and struck the Death Eater across the stomach. Blood and entrails poured from the Death Eater as he doubled over and his face became deadly white. Yet he still had time to raise his wand and send a deadly slicing curse in Harry's direction before his face plunged into the dirt which became his pillow for his eternal rest.

Turning to see who had managed to save the sobbing Muggle parents on the roof behind him he found Luna with her hands clasped above her stomach swaying slightly.

'Luna, what's?' he began.

Suddenly she reeled back and fell to the floor, blood seeping from the wound in her chest. With a cry of anguish he ran to her and dropped like a stone beside her head. Taking in her wound he knew there was no chance to save her, the curse had struck too deep and she was already choking on her own blood. He cradled her head on his lap and watched as the life began to be choked out of one of his best friends.

'I am so sorry Luna,' he said thickly. He brushed some hair off her face and looked into her terrified eyes, 'I can't, there's nothing I can do.'

Understanding sparked in her eyes, and then a terrible sadness. She reached up shakily and caressed his face with a blood soaked hand, a small smile tipped up the corners of her mouth; and then her eyes went dark and the hand on his face slipped off and dropped to floor. He watched in a daze as the red hair became golden and blew softly in the breeze and the eyes became a dull blue, no longer sparked with interest about the world's hidden gems and fairytales and never would again. This is what made him collapse over her sobbing and berating himself for leaving her for a moment after promising not to.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up with tear streaked eyes into Ron's shocked filled face.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'I left her,' he whispered, 'I left her and she died. It's my fault.'

Ron crouched down next to him and looked at Luna's still form.

'It isn't your fault mate. You can't protect everyone.' Ron said firmly.

Harry just shook his head at him and returned his gaze to Luna.

'We have to go Harry. Now, can't you hear the Muggle sirens?'

He could, they were far away still.

'We can take her with us. C'mon, give me your hand.' Ron urged him.

Woodenly, he removed one of his hands from under Luna's head and clutched Ron's hand tightly in his. A moment later he felt the horrible feeling of being pulled through a tight tube and not being able to breathe before appearing at the Burrow and hearing the screams of several members of the Order as they all rushed towards the horror he held in his arms and hastened it into the kitchen to be laid on the long wooden table. Harry blindly followed with Ron, still with one hand on his shoulder, guiding him.

'What did you do?' shrieked Tonks stepping before them, 'why is Luna laying dead on that table? Why was she with us?'

Harry just stared at her blankly, not registering what she had even said.

'Well?' she demanded with tears coursing down her cheeks.

'She's dead.' He said dully.

'I know she's fucking dead! I want to know why?' she shouted.

Ron stepped in front of Harry and steered Tonks away from him.

'Harry needs some time Tonks; he feels responsible for Luna's death and doesn't need you yelling at him.' He said firmly.

'I wasn't yelling-'

'You were,' he interrupted, 'Luna was there because Hermione and Ginny are upstairs and we were unable to take them today because of a reason that the Order cannot know about. Angelina and Luna took Polyjuice to replace them.'

'What is wrong with you?' she whispered.

'We did what we thought best,' Ron replied clinically.

'Not that. Why aren't you a wreck like the rest of us? Luna's dead.' Tonks said bluntly.

Ron didn't reply, he merely left her standing at the doorway staring after him. As he walked past the kitchen door he glimpsed Luna's body on the table with her blood soaking into the wood and the Order sat around her body. Suddenly it hit him and he collapsed against the wall. Luna was dead. Sinking down to the floor he felt the tears flow down his face as he realised that another piece of light and happiness had just been ripped from the world in another act of cruel violence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thanks for reading

Please review and let me know your thoughts

Much love x


	16. Flight of Darkness

Chapter Fifteen 

Flight of Darkness 

_A corridor. _

_Stone walls. _

_A door. _

_Wooden. _

_Engravings of-_

_A room. _

_Large._

_Dark. _

_Red._

_Eyes. _

_Cold._

_A smile._

_Evil. _

_She smiled._

_He smiled._

_They smiled. _

Purple light

Hermione felt her self pulled sharply from Ginny's mind and stared down at her still form in shock. Ginny's eyes were open, cold and harsh with a strange redness surrounding the pupil. She smiled. He smiled. They smiled.

'Did you think it would be that easy?' a guttural voice snarled from Ginny's lips. Hermione had only a second to allow her eyes to widen before she was slammed against the wall by a burst of raw power from Ginny's hands.

'Damn mudbloods,' the guttural voice muttered, as blood ran from Hermione's cracked skull. 'Always in my way.'

Ginny stepped over to Hermione's body and kicked it slightly with her foot. Hermione's head lolled to one side revealing a lot of blood before she slumped completely to the floor.

'Dead,' she said with a satisfied smirk.

She glanced down at herself and tutted in revulsion. Plaid pyjamas. She strolled over to her closet and threw open the doors. She rifled through the articles of clothing before, disgusted, she withdrew a green dress complete with straps. Once dressed, she surveyed the room. Collected her wand and pushed her feet into a pair of sandals. Without looking back at the room, or at her dead best friend by the wall. Ginny Weasley jumped from the three story window, upon landing she glanced behind her at the window and saw a woman with red hair and another with pink hair staring down at her; turning her back on them she sprinted across the lawn, over the fence and out past the wards of The Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx

By the wall he found him, with his head between his hands and his shoulders shaking from his sobbing. The rest were still in the kitchen staring at the corpse of Luna, whose blood had dyed the table a deep red. Harry knelt next to his friend and placed both hands on his shoulders.

'It will be okay Ron,' he murmured. Ron lifted a tear stained face to see Harry's.

'How can it ever be okay again?' he choked out, 'they killed Luna. _Luna._ The purest of all of us. Without her, it will be like an endless night.'

Harry looked down for a moment, words failing him. He found himself glancing back at the table where Luna's body lay. Her sheen of blonde hair was shining brightly from the firelight and she looked peaceful in her rest.

'Every night has its dawn Ron. The sun will rise again and we will go on; and Luna will be in every sunrise.'

Ron raised his head to look at him in hope.

'How much worse can it get?' Harry jested sadly.

'Not much more,' Ron replied ruefully.

A sharp scream from upstairs shook them out of their grief.

'The girls.' Harry shouted, pulling Ron to his feet and racing up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they saw Mrs Weasley leaning against the wall with her face pale and tears dripping from her chin.

'Mrs Weasley, what's happened?' Harry cried as he ran up the last flight of stairs. Mrs Weasley simply pointed mutely into the room.

Harry and Ron pushed their way past her to enter the room. Harry saw the empty rumpled bed, the hastily rifled through closet, the open window and finally the cracked plaster which ended behind a body which Tonks was bent over.

'Who is it?' Harry asked quietly.

Tonks moved aside slightly to reveal Hermione lying beside the wall, her curly hair damp with blood. Ron let out a low moan behind him and ran to her side, he gathered her up in his arms rocking her softly with sobs wracking his body.

'Is she-' Harry asked gruffly.

'No,' Tonks replied quickly, trying to pry Ron from Hermione's still form, 'she is barely alive and need medical attention. Now.' She stressed.

'I'll take her to Saint Mungo's.' Ron said, 'Harry, give me the portkey.'

Harry withdrew his wand and murmured the summoning spell. A portkey emerged from one of the rucksacks in the corner. He tossed the broken glasses to Ron who disappeared with Hermione the moment his skin made contact with them.

'Where's Ginny?' Harry asked, the second they were gone.

'Gone,' Mrs Weasley replied hoarsely from the door.

Harry wheeled around to face her.

'What?' he asked.

'Tonks, Tonks and I came up stairs to check on them and, tell them about Luna; after Tonks had gotten through all of your enchantments on the door we saw her, we saw her-,' Mrs Weasley broke into a new flood of tears.

'We saw her jump from the window.' Tonks finished for her, 'we ran to the window to try to levitate her. But she landed like a cat and looked back up at us briefly. Harry her eyes were red.'

'Red?' he asked, not sure if he heard her right, 'are you sure?'

'I know my daughter Harry,' Mrs Weasley said inching further into the room, 'her eyes were red and the look she gave us from the ground was just horrible.' Mrs Weasley shuddered.

Harry strode to the window and gazed out of it, searching for a flash of red hair.

'Then what happened?' he said.

'She ran, ran over the fence and through the wards.' Tonks reported.

'How long ago?' he asked still gazing out the window.

'Five minuets by now, tops.' Tonks replied, 'can't you access her through your freaky mind thing?'

'She's blocking me out,' Harry said, banging his fist against the wall in frustration. 'What is she doing?' he said through gritted teeth.

'Could anything have set this off? Anything we don't know about?' Tonks asked, raising one pink eye-brow.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered with wide eyes. 'Hermione will know.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It was cooler outside than she had first thought; the dress now clung to her body due to the soaking it had received when the heavens opened as she made her way to Malfoy Manor. At the gates she waited, standing demurely with her head tilted to the side, gazing at the approaching figure of Draco Malfoy.

'Blood traitor,' he spat, 'why are you here?'

'Let me in Draco,'

'Why are you _here_?' he whispered, 'leave, quickly.'

Ginny's lips tilted upward slowly.

'Why on earth would I want to do that? I want to see Voldemort.'

The gates swung open flattening Draco against the wall.

'How dare you say his name you nasty little Blood Traitor!' screeched a hideous voice from the steps leading up to the grand doorway. Ginny glanced up, somewhat boredly to see Bellatrix Lestrange stalking down the steps raising her wand.

'CRUCIO,' she screamed.

The Unforgiveable Curse hurtled towards Ginny who stood her ground. A moment before the curse would hit, Ginny waved her wand and it dispersed.

'Lovely to see you again, Bella.' Ginny said, as she stepped over the threshold closing the gates behind her with a deafening clang. 'Why is it, everytime we meet, your always throwing an Unforgiveable at me?'

'Perhaps it's due to your treacherous, disgusting blood.' Bellatrix snarled at her.

'Could you not like me, given the chance Bella?' Ginny asked coyly.

'Of course, like a basilisk likes an acronomtula' she cackled.

'Charming,' Ginny smiled slightly. 'This isn't getting us anywhere. I'm here to see Voldemort.'

'You won't make it past the stairs,' Bellatrix threatened.

'Really?' Ginny snarled.

Bellatrix saw the redness around Ginny's pupils broaden slowly until her entire eye was a shocking red. It was the same red she saw in her masters eyes, before and after he killed. She faltered at the site of it and lowered her wand, the moment she did, the redness from Ginny's eyes diluted until there was only a red lining surrounding the pupil.

'Wise decision, Bellatrix. Now, take me to your master.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hermione Granger,' he said again, 'she arrived here only five or ten minuets ago.'

'I am sorry Mr Potter, no Granger exists in the wizarding world,' the plump receptionist said again, 'There is no registration of her birth.'

'BECAUSE SHE IS A MUGGLE BORN!' Harry bellowed. The plump witch drew back in shock as sparks flared from Harry's fingertips. He took a deep breath in and checked his anger.

'She is a Muggleborn, so there wouldn't be a registration of her birth at this hospital. She was brought in by Ron Weasley ten minuets, a blow to the head. Hermione Granger.' He said again, slowly.

'Weasley?' she asked.

'Yes, Ron Weasley brought her in.'

'Yes we have a Ron Weasley. On the ground floor, Artefact Accidents. Ward B, bed twelve.'

'Thank you,' Harry said earnestly before dashing off in that direction. If Hermione had found something during the time she and Ginny had been connected then he may have a way of finding Ginny. He reached ward B in a matter of minuets and strode quickly to Hermione's bed. She was sitting up, and the blood had been cleaned from her hair, she looked well enough; a little pale perhaps, but whole all the same. Ron was seated beside her on the bed, holding her hand as they spoke quietly.

'What happened?' Harry asked, wasting no time. 'Are you alright? What happened Hermione?'

She looked at him sadly with tears glistening in her eyes. Ron also looked towards him with tears falling freely down his face.

'Ginny, she pushed me from her mind Harry, and when we woke, her eyes were red. She looked at me, without pity or friendship. Then she cast me into the wall and I don't remember what happened after that.' Hermione stopped talking abruptly and looked down.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked urgently, 'you have to tell me everything.'

Hermione looked up with tears openly pouring down her face.

'The further I dove into her mind, the darker it became. I, I pulled something from the depths of her subconscious to the forefront of her conscious. Replacing the Ginny we all love with something that has been hidden in her mind since her first year. A part of Voldemort he left behind that has merged with Ginny's darkest longings and desires.'

'What does this mean?' Harry asked hoarsely.

'Harry. This part of Ginny that I brought forward is part her and part him. Together they make a Horcrux unlike any of the ones we have been hunting; it is not fully Voldemort nor is it fully Ginny. Ginny is partially in control over what is happening to her, but it is the darker side that is dominating her. That's probably why you can't access her thoughts.'

'How did you know that I had tried-'

'Because you're here talking to us instead of chasing after her.' Ron interrupted him.

'Harry, we have to find before she does something really bad.'

'Like what?' he said worriedly.

'Like going to Voldemort bad.'

'Why would she do that?' Ron demanded.

'The bond between them will be pulling her to him.' Hermione replied. 'We just have to pray that they stay apart until we find her.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

She gazed up at me from the floor, her red hair glowing in the candlelight and her green soaked dress sticking to her a luscious body. Her beautiful chocolate had the red lining about them he had come to admire during her first year.

'I have returned my Lord.' She murmured seductively from the floor.

He rose from his chair and slowly descended the dais down to her; his eyes captured by hers. He reached forward and using her chin, slowly pulled her to her feet.

'Call me Tom again,' he whispered before pulling her delicious mouth to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thanks for reading

Please review and let me know your thoughts

Much love x


	17. Six Months Later

Chapter Seventeen

Six Months Later

_**!The Serpent Has Struck! **_

_He Who Must Not be Named. A name that strikes fear into the hearts of witches and wizards throughout Britain struck the heart of our world yesterday, with the destruction of Diagon Alley. The Alley, second oldest wizarding populace in the country has been left in smoking ruins and cinder blocks as He Who Must Not Be Named swept through his aisle of death with his Dark Lady beside him. Aurors of the Ministry of Magic, and members of the Order of the Phoenix met the dreaded pair and their followers in a counter attack that had witnesses quaking in their boots. Losses on both sides have been taken into account, as well as the innocents that shed their blood upon the cobblestones of the Alley making the death toll of sixty eight; the highest toll of the war so far. _

_It is believed that Miss Ginerva Weasley, youngest daughter of Arthur Weasley; led the brutal attack on the Alley and was sighted casting Unforgivable Curses upon the innocent fleeing the scene. _

'_I could hear her as I ran!' speaks frantic Delilah Worsley, 'she was laughing as she cast the Cruciatus Curse on children! Despicably evil! Almost as malevolent as You Know Who himself!' _

_Ginerva Weasley has been sighted during many of these assaults on wizarding Britain, taking death and destruction in her path. Many have drawn wands with her over the past few weeks as He Who Must Not be Named attacks have become more and more frequent, and all have who have drawn wands, have fallen; including her own brother Percival Weasley as he duelled with her to protect a Muggle family three weeks ago in central London. _

_The death of her brother appears to have had little effect on the youngest Weasley as she was seen duelling her former love Harry James Potter at the attack. _

'_It was horrible,' says Jeanine Hocks, 'he was screaming at her to stop and come back to him; she just laughed and laughed. . I don't think he even cast one curse at her, every spell was defensive against her attacks.' _

_This reporter had learnt through anonymous sources that Mr Potter still believes his beloved Ginny Weasley still resides within the mind of a treacherous killer and torturer. It saddens her, and her readers, that the Boy Who Lived seems destined to never find love; merely lose it. _

_Harriet Sways, article rated 4 stars! _

Harry threw the copy of The Witches Words, across the room and rose from the dining chair at the old scrubbed table. That damn Harriet Sways was making him out to be a stupid, heart broken young man that was unwilling to strike a woman that resembled one he once loved; and she was fucking right. Striding to the kitchen cupboards he withdrew a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass before returning to the table and glancing at the photo of Ginny on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Her red hair was whipping across her face and her eyes sparkled with laughter; if it wasn't for the corpses surrounding her and the blood spattering her robes, she would be beautiful. Sighing heavily he uncorked the bottle and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He surveyed the glass for a moment before adding a little extra from the bottle and setting it down on the table with a loud clunk.

'Happy Valentines, Gin,' he said sadly, toasting the photograph of her before downing the glass whole. 'Six months,' he murmured, as he poured himself another glass, 'six months.'

She had missed Halloween, Christmas, New Year and now Valentines Day. He couldn't help cataloguing the holidays she had now missed; not that there was much to celebrate with the amount of death within the Order. Losing Percy had been hard on everyone, especially the Weasley's, who had never truly reconciled with him before his untimely death. Harry had arrived just in time to see him fall. To see Ginny standing on her dead brothers body shrieking curses as Bellatrix Lestrange defended her from behind. Next had been Angelina Johnson, lost at the attack of the city of Edinburgh which was now the home of the Dark Lord and his forces. What chance did they have against an army of Giants? He threw his new drink down his throat to quench the image of Angelina being pulled from her broom and ripped in half. His hand shook slightly as he poured another glass. After that they had lost Dean Thomas in the same attack, killed by Dolohov with the Killing Curse, Ron had nicked him with a flagrante curse, causing him to catch fire as Dean fell to the floor.

They were losing the war, slowly but surely. They had managed to find one Horcrux, the locket. Kreacher had located Mundungus Fletcher just in time, and taken it from him before it had been sold on and lost forever. As he raised his glass to take a sip the new scars on his hand cause by the Fiendfyre curse they had used to destroy the locket, shone in the candlelight. Of course that was before Ginny had gone to Voldemort and told him everything they knew. The day after Ginny's flight, Voldemort had broken into an orphanage in London and Gringrotts Bank, taking with him small items and nothing more. Two more Horcruxes were now in Voldemorts possession, as well as the snake Nagini. He swilled the whiskey round in his glass. There was no way he could think of a way to get in and out of Edinburgh alive; along with three bloody Horcruxes. He sighed and raised his glass, swilling the liquor at the bottom before taking a fresh sip.

'Drinking again?' a voice from the doorway said.

Harry didn't reply, he merely drained the last droplets from the bottom of the glass and summoned another silently at the same time. He caught the clean glass as he finished his own, placed them both on the table and poured an equal amount of whiskey in each before sliding it down the table.

'Don't mind if I do.'

The glass was picked up and seconds later plonked back down across from him and the vacant chair across from him was filled by his best friend and new drinking buddy.

'How many's that now?' Ron asked, nodding at the glass in Harry's hand.

'Second,' Harry replied, looking down into the liquor avoiding Ron's gaze.

'Mate, how many?'

'Fourth,' Harry replied reluctantly, 'tough day y'know?'

Ron sighed and lent forward with his glass clutched between both hands.

'Harry, you need to stop drinking so much.'

'You drink as much as I do,' Harry said. Ron didn't seem to have a reply to that, and so instead had a drink from his own glass.

'So, what's today's pity party about?'

Harry silently dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Ron as an answer. Ron was silent for a moment as he gazed down at the image of his little sister cursing innocents. Ron had a drink from the glass before replying.

'You know that's not really Ginny, right? What I mean is, it's like she is possessed, Ginny is still in there, somewhere.' Ron said earnestly.

'You think?' Harry said dully, 'after what she's done, why would the real Ginny fight so hard to come back?'

Ron drained his glass for a moment, thinking, before he slammed the empty glass back onto the table.

'For you, mate.' He said simply, before rising and leaving Harry alone with his bottle and a sadistic photograph of Ginny.

He gazed at the photograph for a moment before abruptly standing and throwing the paper into the fire. As he watched the flames eat up the photograph of Ginny, he felt as though he was watching Ginny burn; this was his way of saying goodbye.

'Potter, what are you doing now?' the unsympathetic tone of Hart's voice rang throughout the room, 'you missed training this morning; where the hell were you?'

'Here,' Harry replied dully. He didn't move an inch; he had never noticed the scratching on the wall above the fireplace before.

'Right.' Hart said.

Harry heard him stump across the room towards the kitchen cupboards and begin opening them, looking for a snack.

'So, are you just going to stand staring at that scratched up old wall all day, or do you plan to do something with your life?' Hart asked conversationally as he opened and shut cupboard doors, 'aha! I knew she couldn't hide them forever.'

Harry heard the crunching of an apple being bit into and almost smiled in spite of himself.

'Well? Are you going to do something or just sit here and feel sorry for yourself? Never have the life you could have?'

_Crunch_.

'What is the point of this Potter? Who are you helping?'

'Nobody,' he replied quietly.

'Sorry?'

'You heard me,' he said, speaking to the wall.

'Damn right I heard you,' Harts voice seemed uncomfortably close, and Harry found himself swallowing in trepidation. 'The Chosen One? Please, all that would choose you right now would be the Heartbreak Hotel.'

'Shut up.'

'Why? Because I am telling you what you need to hear? Instead of pussyfooting around you, like every bugger else.'

Harry felt his back pressed against the wall as Hart span him round and shoved his face into his.

'Now you listen to me, Potter,' Hart spat, glaring into his eyes, 'I spent my summer training you and your friends to take on the bastard that ruined your life and what do you do once everything goes to pot? You crawl into your little hidey hole and drink yourself into oblivion whilst your girl is out there fucking the Dark Lord.'

He opened his mouth furiously and pushed back against Hart.

'You will listen to this Potter,' Hart growled, pushing him back into the wall. Harry gazed at him defiantly grinding his teeth together. 'You are being selfish, narcissistic and just plain pitiful; the man I trained is gone and a boy is in his place. So your girl has turned dark, your not the only one it's happened to; you need to get over yourself and do what needs to be done, or this war is heading the same way as your love life. Understood?' Hart let go of him roughly, 'now get upstairs and shower Potter. Whilst you're in there, it might be a good idea to reflect on what decisions you're making.'

Harry began to stride angrily towards the door with Hart close at his heels. At the threshold he stopped.

'She isn't my girl Hart and she never will be again. It's time I accepted that.' He threw back over his shoulder.

'Well said Potter. Hold strong to that and you will stay focused enough to kill the evil bastard.' Hart placed a strong hand on his shoulder, 'then you can fall apart after I kill her.'

Harry turned to face Hart bewildered. Hart raised one eyebrow in reply.

'Who else was going to take care of her? You?' he asked harshly.

'Yes.' Harry said swiftly.

Hart's eyes widened slightly.

'I have to be the one to do it. I owe her that much.'

Then he turned and left the room. To face a colder, harder outlook on the world that had always dealt him the worst hand.


	18. The European Order

Chapter Eighteen

The European Order

The Order meeting was at five, and Harry was sat waiting at Grimmauld Place half an hour early in a chair facing the fireplace; gazing at the remnants of the photograph of Ginny he had discarded days ago. What remained was just a charcoal dust laying at the bottom of the hearth, occasionally scattering slightly as the wind blew down the chimney.

'Hello, Harry.' A soft voice behind him said.

'Hello, Iris.' He replied, not taking his eyes from the dust at the bottom of the fireplace. 'How are you?'

'Better than you are right now, staring at the dust of an old photograph of Ginny.'

He half turned to catch her violet gaze.

'How did you know that's what it was?' he asked.

'I see everything Harry, you know that.' She said, settling herself into a chair as Harry sat back further in his own.

'So, do you know how it all turns out?' he lent forwards, watching her intently over his clasped hands.

'Yes, and no.' she replied, somewhat dreamily. He felt a pang as the young Seer reminded him of Luna.

'What does that mean?' he asked frustrated.

'The future is never set. Every decision we make is due to several smaller ones leading up to that moment. I see every small decision made and what the consequences may be. Then I see the defining decision almost a second before that decision is made. So yes, I can see how a favourable outcome turns out, and also the unfavourable outcome.' She glanced at him, her violet eyes probing into his own, 'you want the favourable outcome. Trust me.'

'Can you not tell me how to achieve that future?'

She gazed steadily at him for a moment, weighing her answer.

'No,' she said finally.

'What is the point of seeing the future, if you can't achieve the future you want?'  
Harry growled in frustration.

'Oh, I can achieve the future I want; I just can't tell you exactly how to do it.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' he demanded, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

'It means that I can guide you to make the decisions to a favourable outcome. If you choose to take heed of my warnings and advice then we shall achieve that; if you do not, well I should move to America now.' She said all of this in a monotone, slightly dreamy voice playing with her hair in her right hand. Harry nodded slowly taking in her strange wisdom, it made sense really, sort of like a reverse butterfly effect.

'I should tell you,' Iris said distantly, her eyes going strangely blank, 'one day I will tell you the truth about someone; you will not take my warning and the Light will fall. You need to be ready for that day, and prepare yourself to have to bring your worst nightmare to light.'

Harry took in a deep breath as Iris's eyes darkened slightly as some of the blood vessels popped in her eyes, and the distant look was replaced by one of brief confusion.

'What did I tell you?' she asked sharply.

'You don't know?' Harry asked, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

Iris didn't reply she merely reciprocates his raised eyebrow with her own and waited. Harry felt the first chuckle emerge from his lips for what felt like months. It felt good. At the sound of it both of Iris's eyebrows shot up, well behind her fringe in surprise.

'You haven't laughed for a long time, not since-'

Abruptly the smile was wiped from Harry's face and he stood up quickly, almost knocking over his chair in the process.

'Would you like a drink? I'm going to have a drink.' He strode over the kitchen cabinets before she could even reply and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey; pouring two glasses Harry felt his hand shake slightly.

_Get a grip on yourself, Potter_. He thought furiously.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Iris said sadly as she watched him, 'I didn't mean to, I mean, well I just-'

'Hey, it's fine.' He said as he slid back into his chair and passed the drink to her. 'You said nothing wrong.'

There was a moments silence as the two of them drank from their glasses and Harry surveyed Iris over the rim of his glass. She was so much like Luna that it almost hurt to look at her for too long. But unlike Luna, she only believed in the possible- and that was somehow reassuring right now.

'So when does the meeting start?' he asked to break the tension.

'Right now,' growled Made-Eye from the doorway.

Harry and Iris looked up to see old Mad-Eye stumping into the kitchen and glaring at the two of them.

'Hate to break up the party, but do you think we can get down to business?' he demanded as the rest of the Order strolled, stepped or in Tonks's case, stumbled into the room.

'Hello, Harry dear.' Mrs Weasley said, as she engulfed him in a mothering hug. 'Drinking again?' she asked, disapprovingly looking down at the glass in his hand.

'Just a social drink with a friend, Mrs Weasley.' He replied, nodding towards Iris who sat with her own glass touching her lips. 'Not drinking a bottle to myself.'

'I'm glad,' she said patting him on the shoulder. But as she drifted down the table to seat herself next to her husband she kept sharp eyes on him and his glass.

'All right mate?' Ron asked as he threw himself into the chair next to Harry.

'Not bad my friend, where's Hermione?' he sipped some of his glass as he looked round for her.

'She's making acquaintance with the French at the bottom of the table. She was nearly hyperventilating on her way down when Mad-Eye told us they had come from France.' Ro replied, taking the glass from Harry's hand and having a drink himself. Harry lent forward slightly to try and see the new recruits; he could barely make out any faces, just a lot of dark brunette hair with a splash of auburn in the centre.

'Have you met them yet?' Harry asked, still trying to glimpse their faces.

'Nah thought I would let Hermione soak up all the Frenchness first.'

'Alright Order. First order of business.' Mad-Eye declared speaking loudly over the din of reconciled Order members. 'We have today with us our French allies from Paris, Pierre and Fredric Dumas, and also Aimee Balestra from Calais. They have come bringing news from France. Monsieur's, Madam; please tell us what you know.'

The Dumas brothers rose to survey the Order. The taller of the two, Pierre, appeared to be nervous and uncomfortable with the amount of eyes upon him. Fredric however seemed to take it in his wake and stood proudly with his eyes sparkling.

'Bonjour. I am Fredric Dumas and this is my brother Pierre. We come bearing news from Paris which is incredibly grave. The Dark Lord has indeed been recruiting wizards and witches in the streets of Paris, and the numbers of how you say here… Muggles? Is becoming less and less as the days go on. Our own sister Claudia has fallen prey to the Dark Lord. We want our revenge. However we can help we shall. The catacombs have become the Dark Lords favourite place to keep prisoners for death, torture, rape. We believe there is some rehabilitation going on with the child prisoners. We believe they are being trained in the Dark Lords views. This needs to stop. ' Frederic ad Pierre sat back down in their seats with their heads slightly bowed. As the Dumas brothers resumed their seats, Aimee Balestra rose from her own; she was a small woman, not long in to her twenties with rich auburn hair that glowed in the candlelight.

'Bonjour.' She spoke softly yet her voice carried throughout the large room. 'My name is Aimee Balestra. Calais was the first place hit by the Dark Lord. The Dementors came first, sucking the souls from the Muggles and wizarding folk as they came through. Then the Inferia came next, picking up the last of what was left. Calais is the Dark Lords base in France now. After rehabilitation, the children are sent there to complete their training, we don't know what that is. Charlotte has a daughter that appears younger than she is, Celine. She has infiltrated the base and will be reporting all information back to us as soon as possible.'

Aimee let out a deep breath and then resumed her seat in a dark silence as the Order processed the horrors of what was occurring in France.

'What is the French Order doing about this?' Made-Eye asked hoarsely.

The three French wizards looked at one another before Pierre replied sadly, 'There aren't many of us left Alastor. Ten at the most. The Dark Lord was rather thorough on his first attacks.'

Silence.

'Is there no more recruits?' Tonks asked her pink hair had settled for a morbid black as she stared at their allies. Aimee spread her hands and bit her lip slightly.

'People are too afraid to step outside their front doors, never mind stand and fight. We need help, Charles is in Italy now recruiting as many as possible and Charlotte is in Germany. Both are a little afraid though to join the fight, no matter how much we tell them that the fight will be coming to them sooner or later.'

'Okay, here's what we are going to do. Charlie, your going to recruit from Romania; get as many as you can over here and bring some dragons with you, we need a new advantage. Bill, Egypt. Try and recruit as many curse breakers as possible and bring back some curses, booby traps, whatever you can. Arrel, you get out to the countryside's and see who you can pick up; try and get some more Dryads to join us.'

Arrel's green form nodded from the right hand side of the table, 'I will try my hardest Mad-Eye.'

'Good, good. Minerva, what's the situation at Hogwarts?' Moody swivelled his magical eye towards her.

'Hogwarts still maintains its esteemed reputation of being the most reputable wizarding school in the country. You Know Who has not yet struck the school, inside or out.' McGonnagal drew herself up slightly as her glasses flashed in the light, 'Hogwarts remains in our control and we have been monitoring all Slytherin students especially for any dark magic.'

'Good. Arthur how is the situation in the Ministry?'

Mr Weasley sighed and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

'Falling more and more each day. I think that eighty percent of the Ministry is now under the Imperious curse or under You Know Who's thumb willingly. I don't know what else I can do. I am not being passed anymore information as I am too far in the Light circle and it has become common knowledge within the Ministry.'

'Right, I am pulling you from the Ministry; we still have Kingsly and Tonks in there and most of the major crimes go straight to them anyway. I want you to go to Italy and meet with Charles Rocque in Italy. Help him to convince the Italians for aid.'

Mr Weasley glanced at his wife before nodding slightly. As Moody's eyes swivelled over to Iris, Harry saw Mr Weasley put his arm around Mrs Weasley and pull her close. He barely heard Moody asking Iris if she had seen anymore of Voldemorts new decisions that might give them a lead on his next move. He missed being able to hold Ginny like that, comfort and love her when she needed him. He was so lost in his daydream that he almost didn't realise that the meeting had come to a close until Ron punched his shoulder.

'Come on mate. Time to meet the French.' He said rolling his eyes, 'The quicker we do it, the quicker we can go to bed before planning more tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and wearily rose to his feet. Together he and Ron made their way over to where Hermione was still sat with the French wizards conversing earnestly about the blueprints of the Parisian catacombs.

'Ron, Harry,' Moody's voice growled from behind them, the two of them span around to face the scarred old Auror with some trepidation. 'I want you two and Hermione to return with Aimee back to France. Work on recruiting, I am sure the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One will be able to rile up some opposition against the Dark Lord's forces in France. Report back in a month. Whilst you're gone I and Tonks will be working on ways to infiltrate Edinburgh. We need to get those objects back don't we?' Moody gave them both a meaningful look and a small smile before turning and stumping his way back across the room to Arrel. Harry gazed after him, dumbstruck for a second. He was being sent to France. Away from Voldemort, away from memories of Ginny. _Maybe I should just stay there_, he thought ruefully.

'Come on; let's go meet our new travel buddies.' He said to Ron and they began to make their way over to the French wizards. Ron looked troubled for a moment until Harry asked him what was wrong.

'I don't like frog's legs _or_ snails. Not looking forward to eating shit food that lives on the ground for a month; no matter how _cultured_ it may be.' Ron replied pulling a face.

Harry tried to fight back a laugh that somehow slowly began to work past his air tight mouth until his laughter broke free. Trust Ron to be worried about the food he would be eating in a foreign country more than anything else… though he didn't particularly want to eat snails or frog legs either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

Please PLEASE review!

Much Love

x


End file.
